Nuevos Cambios
by Princesa Seryna
Summary: No siempre las cosas deben tener  sentido  , Con la muerte Serena ,podria existir el milenio de Plata
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Muchas Gracias por las críticas constructivas y destructivas son bienvenidas. Sobre todo Gracias al pequeño duende que me anda ayudando, con la corrección.

También al foro de malos fics, estoy aprendiendo mucho de sus criticas.

Me gusta mucho Sailor Moon no solo porque, es el mejor anime del mundo si no que me identifico mucho con Serena soy tan despistada, torpe, no sé hacer nada y no tengo mucha gracia, jajja , pero siempre quiero aprender cosas nuevas . Gracias por su ayuda, su paciencia también porque no decirlo, tratar de entenderme.

Les dejo _aquí_ la nueva corrección, prometo solemnemente revisar y re leer antes de subir un fic , si se me llega a escapar alguna incoherencia, se que estarán ahí para darme mi galleta

Capítulo 1

Cinco años después de la batalla contra Sailors Galaxia, las cosas habían cambiando mucho entre el heroico grupo de las Sailors Scouts.

En una lápida de mármol blanco finamente tallado, se encontraba un emblema de media luna que lucía imponente. Aquí comienza la nueva historia de las Sailors Scouts…

En una noche, un apuesto joven de cabellos negros vestido de tuxedo, reposaba pensativo a lado de una fría tumba donde depositó una rosa roja. Su semblante era de tristeza absoluta, y él no paraba de llorar.

—Serena ¿Por qué te fuiste? Hoy se cumplen cinco años sin ti… desde que me dejaste me siento solo y vacío sin ti; a veces pareciera que todo esto fuera un sueño.

Sin soportarlo más, el hombre se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños mientras lloraba desgarradoramente.

En otro punto de la ciudad.

—Chicas —acotó Rei en el templo Ikawa— he descubierto una misteriosa energía, creo que debemos investigar y llamar a las demás Sailors Scouts.

—Aunque ya no existe la guerrera que lucha por "el amor y la justicia", nuestro deber es cuidar el planeta Tierra como ella lo hubiera deseado.

—Aún no lo puedo creer, aún no puedo creer que ella ya no esta aquí chicas —Amy no pudo soportar sus propias palabras, y de su rostro brotaron lágrimas.

Mina posó su mano sobre el hombro de Amy. Ella sonrió y le dijo: —Ya no estés triste, ella no querrá que estuviéramos así.

—Rei —ahora tomó la palabra Lita—, tú sabes que Haruka y Michiru no quieren proteger más el planeta, ellas renunciaron a ser Sailor Souts.

Mientras Lita terminaba decir esto, las otras chicas observaban en una mesita los broches de transformación de Neptuno, Urano y Saturno.

—Es verdad Lita, pero éste es nuestro deber, y si tengo que enfrentarme a Haruka para que recapacite, así lo haré —contestó Rey.

—No te preocupes, he entrenado mucho, yo me encargare de Haruka si tenemos que llegar a la violencia para tener unión, así será —le señaló Lita, mientras recordaba la frase que Haruka pronunció cuando se fue…

—Si ustedes desean que siga con esto, tendrán que obligarme… esta raza no merece nuestra protección…

En un lugar muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban en la orilla del mar Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru.

—¡No corras mucho Hotaru, te podrías caer! —expresó Haruka.

Muy cerca de ella se encontraba Michiru recostada tiernamente en su hombro.

—Haruka, siento una energía extraña, que esta punto de aparecer…

En ese momento, atrás de la pareja, apareció sorpresivamente Sailor Plut.

—Chicas, es hora de volver, se avecinan tiempos difíciles.

Haruka se paró bruscamente y miró fijamente a Plut.

—¡No me interesa! Nunca más serviré a este planeta, solo protejo a mis seres queridos.

—No se te pide Haruka —le respondió Plut— ¡Se te ordena!

La miró reacia.

—¿Y quien podrá contra mi?

—Es verdad que eres una Sailor Scouts muy poderosa, pero simplemente te recuerdo que una lucha se dio hace tiempo, y el "Enviado del bien" te ganó, entonces juraste protegerlo…

—¡NO EXISTEN NINGUN MALDITO "ENVIADO DEL BIEN"!... Esta tierra maldita lo mató, ni el "Negaberso", ni Sailor Galaxia pudo contra él, pero… ¡esta humanidad lo MATÓ!

—Haruka… va nacer un nuevo enviado del bien, observa…

En ese momento, Hotaru comenzó a resplandecer y cambió de una simple jovencita a una Sailor Saturn.

—Así es, va existir un nuevo enviado del bien, es verdad… pero este enviado es nacido del caos, y su alma ya está contaminada hay que… eliminarlo.

Se acercan… nuevos cambios.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Capítulo 2: Renacimiento

Una niña de 10 años corría alegremente por el parque.

—¡Niña Sayaka! —Gritaban dos hombres vestidos de traje formal— es hora de irnos.

—¡Oh! Está bien —la pequeña no tuvo más remedio que acatar la orden.

Dentro del automóvil.

—Mike, ¿tu crees que hoy conoceré a mi hermana?

El chofer la miraba fijamente por el retrovisor.

—Posiblemente si —contestó Mike—, depende de lo que diga su padre.

Sin saberlo, el chofer se dirigió a un tenebroso Instituto, y mientras se acercaban a este, Sayaka comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Para evitar que la niña escapara, las puertas del automóvil se cerraron.

—¡Mi padre me dijo que ya todo había terminado! ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? —continuó golpeando las puertas sin lograr escapar.

Ala fuerza, el chofer y Mike llevaron a Sayaka al interior del Instituto.

Dentro de una fría la habitación...

—Padre, tú me prometiste que ya estaba bien.

—Sayaka, lo lamento.

—¡¿Papá qué va pasar? Tú me dijiste que ya no habría más pruebas…

—No mi vida discúlpame —la miró tiernamente—, esta será la última vez… te lo prometo Sayaka.

Tan pronto término de decir estas palabras, llevó a la niña a una habitación donde la encerró bajo llave.

—Doctor Tomoe —una mujer se acercó al tenebroso hombre—, ¿Usted cree que lograremos nuestro proyecto?

—Será un éxito, eso esperemos —contestó el doctor, aunque no muy seguro.

Dentro de la habitación, Sayaka lloraba acongojadamente.

—No me dejes sola papá, tengo miedo, por favor no me dejes sola.

De pronto, el llanto de Sayaka se volvió más insoportable, y un fuerte estallido tuvo lugar en la alcoba.

—Haruka Tenou...

Un grupo de sailor scouts estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

—Veo que tú eres la nueva líder de las sailor ¿o no? —señaló Haruka irónicamente.

—Te equivocas —una joven de cabellos rubios se apresuró a refutar las palabras de Haruka—, tu sabes que yo soy la líder de las scouts ¡Soy Guerrero Venus! ¿Se puede saber a qué han venido Haruka?

La Guerrero del planeta Urano la miró fijamente.

—Regresamos porque tenemos una nueva misión, necesito que nos devuelvan nuestras plumas de transformación; el "Enviado del Bien" ha dictado su última orden, y debemos acatarla a como de lugar, por eso necesito que nos devuelvan las plumas de Urano, Neptuno y Saturno.

—¿El Enviado del Bien? —expresó Rei bastante sorprendida.

—¿Dictado?

—¿Su última orden? —Lita y Mina estaban igual de sorprendidas que la guerrera de Marte.

—¿Haruka de que hablas? —se acercó rápidamente Luna.

—Nuestro futuro ha cambiado, y pronto ha de renacer un nuevo Enviado del Bien —Hotaru se atrevió por fin a hablar, lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeras.

—Pero… ¿quien es ese nuevo Enviado del Bien?

—Realmente no tenemos idea de quien podría ser, lo único que sabemos es que este enviado destruirá el mundo, y debemos evitarlo —manifestó Haruka angustiada.

En otro punto de la ciudad, un hombre observaba con desgano las noticias del día, pero una, en particular, captó su atención:

—_El día de hoy, hace cinco años, falleció la justiciera Sailor Moon en manos de la policía local debido a un trágico error; se esperan actos solemnes en todo Tokio como recordatorio de esa gran guerrera que perdimos._

El hombre apagó el televisor con enfado.

—Te extraño mi Princesa —expresó Darien con melancolía y caminó lentamente a la ventana.

Al asomarse por el balcón, y observar el paisaje de Tokio, Darien no pudo evitar sentirse acongojado. —De pensar que un día como hoy te perdí…

Darien se sentía tan ahogado en su dolor, que decidió salir para caminar y dar una vuelta, para refrescar su mente y tratar de deshacerse de esa tristeza que lo envolvía.

En el parque número diez, un niñita jugaba tranquilamente cuando de pronto se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Entonces comenzó a llorar cuando su rodilla empezó a sangrar.

Darien vio la escena a lo lejos, al instante la pequeña le recordó a Rini, y sin pensarlo más se acercó a la niña

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ayudo?

—Me lastimé, me duele mucho.

Extrañamente, salió un brillo dorado cuando él tocó la rodilla, haciéndose que la herida se curara milagrosamente.

La niña le aplaudió contenta y con una enorme sonrisa le expresó: —¡Tu eres mi Príncipe, gracias!

Después, le dio beso en los labios y se echó a correr dejando a Darien impresionado.

Mientas tanto, en el laboratorio del doctor Tomoe, un círculo de energía cubría todo el cuerpo de Sayaka.

Ella desapareció y entonces la energía se sintió más densa en el lugar, después de unos segundos, volvió a aparecer en el mismo sitio, pero esta vez suspendida en el aire y con otro cuerpo, el de una chica de aproximadamente 20 años.

Al abrir los ojos, observó el lugar y con una voz tenebrosa, señaló: —¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Cómo osan molestar mi espíritu? Solo por esto, ¡esperad vuestra muerte pronto!

Sayaka de pronto dejo de resplandecer, y se precipitó hacia el suelo.

Tiempo después los científicos se cuestionaban:

—Hicimos mal no deberíamos haberlo hecho.

—Esto no es normal, nada es normal, su crecimiento es demasiado acelerado.

—Yo soy el genetista —indicó rápidamente el doctor Tomoe— ella no era humana, aunque su apariencia lo es en cierta manera, pero su cuerpo ha crecido desmesuradamente, hasta convertirse en una joven de 20 años.

Mientras Amy se encontraba en una biblioteca realizando un trabajo, vino a su memoria los tristes recuerdos de aquel día… cuando perdió a su querida amiga.

En su mente, latía las frases de aquel paramédico que le anunció la muerte de su guerrera líder.

—_No podemos hacer ya nada… tendremos que hacerle la autopsia._

—_¡Deseo una explicación… Una satisfacción por el dolor que nos han causado!_

—_Realmente lo sentimos mucho, no previmos su presencia solo cuando fue muy tarde _—_expresó un oficial de policía severamente avergonzado._

Las memorias de Sailor Mercury se remontaron a cuando pudo observar en el suelo a su gran amiga y Princesa bañada de sangre, aquella justiciera que noblemente luchaba por el amor y la justicia.

Después de sufrir el dolor por perder a su guerrera, las sailor scouts tuvieron varias reuniones en el templo Hikawa. Pronto el cuerpo de Sailor Moon iría directamente al Hospital para realizarles los debidos estudios.

—_No pudimos hacer nada , me siento tan impotente._

Un luto nacional hubo aquel día, y en Tokio se presentó un silencio absoluto.

En la calles, la gente se aglomeraba para ver y comentar las últimas noticias referentes al triste fallecimiento. En un aparador un hombre también escuchaba la noticia:

—_Que triste, esa guerrera tenía la misma edad que mi hija— _pensaba el Señor Tsukino.

Durante algunas reuniones en el templo Hikawa, las sailor scouts mostraban su pena y dolor.

—_Quien sea el responsable, haremos que lo pague muy caro, nos ha quitado nuestra luz_ —gritaba Haruka desesperada.

—_No podemos hacer nada_ —contestaba Amy—, _el asesino fue declarado inocente ya que simplemente fueron balas perdidas._

—_Recuperemos su cuerpo_ —expresó Rei entre lágrimas, y sin poderlo soportar más, gritó el nombre de quien fuera su gran amiga—, _recuperaremos tu cuerpo… ¡Serena!_

—_No podemos las autoridades la querrán enterrar con honores_ —dijo Lita.

—_¿ Y los padres de Serena? ¿Qué les vamos a decir?_ —masculló Mina.

Todos estos tristes eventos de hacía cinco años atrás, se repasaban por la mente de Amy Mizuno, una doctora de renombre, la doctora más joven considerada un genio y todo un prodigio en Tokio.

La misma que estaba a cargo de un proyecto de lo más "anti natural", pero que también la emocionaba.

—Hoy, hoy conoceré a mi extraño paciente…

Amy sabía que este proyecto era misterioso, y que además estaba financiado con fondos privados y dinero de dudosa procedencia. Eran muchas preguntas para ella y pocas respuestas.

Amy salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a una habitación donde la esperaba su paciente

Al entrar al cuarto, observó a una joven de unos 20 años de edad, con suero y un monitor cardiaco. Poco a poco iba despertando.

Entre dormida y despierta, pudo observar a la doctora Mizuno.

—Yo… yo te conozco, no sé de donde, pero siento que te conozco —dijo la joven que reposaba en la cama.

Amy sonrió. —Es un gusto conocerte Sayaka, mi nombre es Amy Mizuno, tengo 22 años y soy la nueva doctora que se hará cargo de tu problema; mi obligación es descubrir por qué estás creciendo desmesuradamente, y así lograr detener la patología que te esta afectando en tu desarrollo.

Sayaka solo la observó detenidamente.

—No sé exactamente quien soy, solo sé que respondo al nombre de Sayaka Tomoe, y tengo cinco años… al menos eso creo.

En el templo Hikawa, un gran alboroto se armaba con las chicas.

—¿Amy dónde esta? —preguntaba Rei molesta.

—Rei, tu sabes que Amy tiene un trabajo difícil, y es responsable de la vida de muchas otras personas —contestó Mina.

—Es cierto, pero no debe apagar su maldito teléfono, no la entiendo, tenemos eventos sobrenaturales y malignos que aparecen en todas partes; se supone que debemos contar con Sailor Mercury ¿no es así?

Mientras tanto, Amy continuaba conversando con Sayaka, y al estudiarla, pudo percatarse que ésta tenía signos vitales como cualquier otro ser humano, al menos el que aparentaba ser...

—¿Y ahora que ropa me pondré? No andaré desnuda ¿cierto? —señaló Sayaka después del último estudio, Amy también sonrió.

—No te preocupes, te traeremos ropa.

—Esto significa que ya no podré Salir de aquí.

—Lo siento Sayaka, no soy yo quien decide tal cosa.

Amy se despidió de Sayaka y cuando salía de la habitación, se encontró con el doctor Tomoe, al cual abordó con una pregunta directa:

—Doctor Tomoe, ¿quien esa chica?

—Doctora Mizuno, se le trajo aquí para investigar el caso de Sayaka, mas no para andarse metiendo en cosas que no le importa, como por ejemplo los orígenes de Sayaka —le respondió el hombre de manera poco amable.

Cuando las chicas esperaban a Amy para la siguiente junta, Luna se comunicó rápidamente con ellas

—¡Chicas, pronto, en el centro de Tokio apareció una maligna!... Vamos Sailor Scouts ¡reúnanse!

—Entendido Luna, vamos para allá.

Las jóvenes rápidamente se reunieron en el lugar señalado por Luna, donde ya las estaba esperando su nuevo enemigo.

—¡Detente, es una orden!

—¡Somos las Sailor Scouts que luchamos por el amor y la justicia!

—¡Y hemos venido a combatir al nuevo enemigo!

—Así que ustedes son las Sailor scouts!... muchachas tontas, ja,ja,ja, creo que sus palabrerías baratas no me intimidan en lo absoluto.

—¿Pero quien eres tú? —preguntó Rei sorprendida.

—Mi nombre Madeyc, me he enterado que la guardiana de este planeta ha muerto y que solo han quedados sus 'peleles' a cargo, osea… ¡ustedes!

De pronto a lo lejos se escuchó un poderoso grito:

—¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!

—¡Somos las sailor scouts del Sistema Solar Exterior! —señaló Haruka.

—Somos las guardianas de este planeta —agregó valerosamente Michiru.

—No son dignas rivales para mí, muchachas tontas —indicó Madeyc, luego se dirigió a su ayudante—: Reiker extermínalas, pensé que este planeta tendría mas resistencia que unas niñas con faldas cortas.

Muchas Gracias por las criticas constructivas y Destructivas son bien Venidas. Sobre todo Gracias a HaNnAh-SoNaTiNa que me esta ayudando con la corrección


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Capitulo 03

La batalle fue fuerte y las sailor scouts estaban gravemente heridas.

Amy soltó su poder

—¡Viento helado de Mercurio!

Entonces el monstruo fue congelado al instante, y de esta forma Luna pudo teletransportarlo al palacio Lunar… al menos así pudieron deshacerse de este, pues sin Sailor Moon vencer a los enemigos se había vuelto en algo casi imposible.

Mientras regresaban muy lesionadas al templo Hikawa, Rei notó algo extraño en Amy

—¿Te sucede algo Amy?

—No, no Rei, todo bien —señaló la Guerrera de Mercurio.

En realidad, la doctora Mizuno no podía dejar de pensar en Sayaka.

Por su parte, Sayaka escuchaba las campanas de la iglesia más próxima desde su habitación en el hospital. También gustaba de escuchar el canto de los pajarillos que se posaban en un árbol cercano a su cuarto.

De repente, las puertas de la habitación de Sayaka se abrieron, y entró el doctor Tomoe quien llevaba en manos a la pequeña Hotaru.

—Sayaka —indicó el doctor Tomoe— te presento a tu hermana Hotaru.

En el rostro de Sayaka se dibujó una sonrisa resplandeciente. Severamente emocionada, dijo:

—Hola hermana, aunque no te conozco, siento haberte conocido en otro tiempo, desde hace mucho tiempo no se dé donde…

El Dr. Tomoe se retiró de la habitación dejando a las chicas solas para que se conocieran más. Hotaru estaba muy feliz, pero también estaba llena interrogantes, necesitaba saber quién era Sayaka exactamente, y si en verdad eran hermanas.

Un incómodo silencio se presentó en la habitación, y Sayaka decidió romperlo.

—Que suerte que tienes a papá todo el tiempo.

—Yo no vivo con Papá —dijo Hotaru sonriendo.

—¿Y entonces con quien?

—Vivo con papá Haruka y mamá Michiru.

—Ya veo, ¿y los quieres mucho?

—Si —respondió Hotaru—; sabes Sayaka, yo hasta este momento no sabía que tenía una hermana, papá solo me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí hoy. ¿Porqué no nos conocíamos Sayaka?

—Pues… papá me dijo que siempre había estado enferma y que los doctores no le daban expectativas de vida, toda mi vida la he pasado en este hospital —respondió Sayaka agachando agacho la mirada—; tampoco no se quien soy —expresó Sayaka apretando la sábana de la cama con sus manos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque yo soy diferente, me siento diferente, desde siempre he sido así, desde que tengo memoria he estado aquí en el hospital, toda mi vida y ya no soporto este encierro.

Hotaru se puso triste por ella y pensó: —_"Le diré a mi papá Haruka que te permita vivir conmigo"._

En la casa Tenou.

—No entiendo a qué fue Hotaru con el Dr. Tomoe, él jamás se ha interesado por ella, solo manda dinero para sus gastos.

—Cálmate Haruka, tal vez quiso pasar un rato con ella —le respondió Michiru mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

—Setsuna…

—¿Si?

—Dime ¿qué piensas del nuevo enemigo?

—Pienso que sin nuestra Princesa, será muy difícil vencerlo, la puerta del tiempo se selló desde que ella murió y mi "yo" del futuro no me permite traspasar el tiempo, aun no sé porqué.

Mientras en el Instituto.

Después de rogarle por un buen rato, el Doctor Tomoe aceptó la petición de Hotaru de llevarse a Sayaka a la casa de Haruka y Michiru.

—Está bien, puede irse contigo, pero Sayaka debe regresar cada vez que tenga controles médicos.

Hotaru se puso muy feliz y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Entonces fue a la habitación de Sayaka para darle las buenas nuevas.

Hotaru le contó con alegría cómo había logrado que su padre le diera la oportunidad de salir con Sayaka del hospital.

—¡¿No es grandioso?

—Si…

—¿Te pasa algo Sayaka?

—No, nada, solo que me parece increíble que mi padre por fin haya decidido dejarme salir.

Sayaka estaba mas bien asustada, ella había salido del hospital muy pocas veces en su vida, y solo por contadas horas.

Después salieron del hospital rumbo a la casa de Haruka y Michiru.

—¡Papá Haruka, papá Haruka!

Haruka estaba en un sillón leyendo cuando escuchó la alegre voz de Hotaru.

—Mira Haruka, llegó Hotaru y esta acompañada de una chica —indicó Michiru.

Hotaru entro a la casa y fue bien recibida con besos y abrazos.

—Y… Hotaru, ¿Quién es esta chica? —preguntó Michiru directamente.

—Ella es mi hermana Sayaka, y se viene a quedar con nosotras… porque… ¿si puede quedarse a vivir conmigo, verdad? —le preguntó Hotaru a Michiru y Haruka con un puchero de niña consentida, aunque ya no le quedaba, pues la guerrera Saturno ya era toda una señorita, sin embargo, seguía siendo la consentida de Haruka.

—Ho-hola, mi nombre es Sayaka Tomoe.

—Bueno señorita Sayaka, sea usted bienvenida te mostrare tu habitación.

—Muchas gracias.

Sayaka se sentía muy contenta de tener un nuevo hogar. Cuando entró a su habitación, se desplomó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida. Se sentía a salvo a lado de su nuevo papá Haruka y mamá Michiru.

Antes de quedarse dormida, sonrió muy contenta.

En la sala.

—Haruka, siento una extraña energía, creo que es un enemigo, tenemos que avisarle a las chicas.

—¿Y Sayaka?

—No se dará cuenta que nos fuimos… vamos pronto.

Cuando Haruka y Michiru llegaron al lugar donde su intuición les señaló que estaba el enemigo, se encontraron con las demás sailors scouts.

La batalla ya había comenzado pero el enemigo llevaba más ventaja.

Cuando Sailor Mars estaba siendo ahorcada por el Maligno, de pronto calló una rosa del cielo y una silueta varonil en traje hizo su aparición.

—¡Alto ahí! Soy Tuxedo Maks y no permitiré que una dama sea lastimada.

Sailor Mars cayó al suelo casi inconsciente.

Todas continuaban luchando e iban en desventajas, pues su enemigo era sumamente poderoso.

De pronto, del cielo cayó un espada a mitad de la batalla, la cual se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo, provocando una fisura en la calle. La espada resplandecía poderosamente y portaba el símbolo de la luna con poder y orgullo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y estaban atónitos a lo que acababa de suceder.

Entonces, Mina caminó en dirección a la espada lentamente, parecía perdida en un sueño, casi sonámbula.

—Sailor Venus —una voz salió de la espada y retumbó por todo el lugar.

Mina tomó la espada y una luz blanca la envolvió completamente, y de repente le vinieron muchos recuerdos a su mente, tantos que no pudo evitar llorar amargamente.

La Reina Serenity, la emperadora del Reino Lunar, apareció delante de ella sorprendiendo a todos, y de repente el traje de sailor scout de Mina se transformó en una gran armadura.

La Reina le entregó la espada directamente a ella y le sonrió. Después desapareció delante de todos. Mina con una fuerza renovada expresó:

—Yo soy Sailor Venus, guardiana personal de la Reina Serenity, mi deber es cuidar el planeta Tierra de todos los invasores; ¡Espada de la Luna muéstranos tu poder!

Los trajes de las sailor scouts cambiaron mágicamente a una poderosas armaduras.

—¡Transformación Lunar, acción! —mina gritó para invocar su nuevo poder, y ante las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes, Venus cambió de su habitual indumentaria, a un traje ceñido al cuerpo con hombreras y larga capa.

—No comprendo, que está sucediendo —expresó Rei impactada.

—¡Yo soy Sailor Venus, sobrina de La Reyna Serenity, y también soy la guardiana del planeta Tierra!

Venus atacó entonces con un nuevo poder: —¡Ataque de constelación Lunar!

Y los enemigos fueron destruidos rápidamente.

Luna la observó atónita, y recordó que Mina era prima de Serena, cuando vivían en la Luna hace miles de años; por lo tanto, en ausencia de Serena, ella se convertiría en la nueva Princesa de la Luna.

Siempre fue así, por eso Venus era líder de las sailor scouts.

A lo lejos una silueta se divisaba. Una misteriosa mujer hacia su aparición con una indumentaria negra y una Mascara. Sobre su frente se mostraban tres lunas llenas.

—¡¿Quien eres? —gritó Venus.

—Vaya princesa de Venus, ¿o debería llamarte Princesa de la Luna? Es hora de acabar contigo y tu maldita casta.

El contrincante sacó una espada negra y el ambiente se llenó de una oscuridad perturbadora.

Mientras, Sayaka reposaba en su habitación.

—La luna es tan hermosa —decía la pequeña Sayaka.

Muchas Gracias por las criticas constructivas y Destructivas son bien Venidas. Sobre todo Gracias a HaNnAh-SoNaTiNa que me esta ayudando con la corrección


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Capítulo 4

Una nerviosa Mina con una imponente presencia, se encontraba a punto de enfrentar una gran lucha.

—Vaya… —se mofaba este nuevo maligno—, nunca había estado con tanta realeza junta; supongo que son las Princesas Guerreras…¡Oh sí lo son! Aquí tenemos a la Princesa de Marte ¿Cómo anda ese orgullo, Princesa Reiko?

A pesar de su nueva transformación y el nuevo poder que hoy concebía, Rei no podía presentar batalla, sus heridas no se lo permitían, ni siquiera podía sostenerse de pie, cualquier movimiento le era imposible.

—Dime primero ¿con quien tengo el "agrado" de hablar? —señaló Rei con ironía.

—Me presento, soy la Guerrera de la Luna Nueva; pasaba por aquí y me acorde que tenia asuntos pendientes en La Tierra.

—De qué asuntos pendientes hablas, no eres bienvenida aquí —indicó la Princesa Mina.

—Lo sé, pero el olor de tu fétida casta invade toda la Galaxia —expresó con profundo odio la Guerrera de la Luna Nueva—; veo que aún no estas listas para la gran batalla, seré gentil contigo y me retiraré… solo por hoy —manifestó la nueva maligna haciendo una hipócrita reverencia.

Antes de retirarse, se dirigió a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, quienes miraban todo lo sucedido a varios metros de distancia: —En cuanto a ti, Sailor Urano, veo que sigues siendo una cobarde que solo mira y no actúa ¿cierto?

Y cuando aún no terminaba de decir estas palabras, la Guerrera de la Luna Nueva lanzó un poderoso ataque contra Sailor Urano.

Las Sailor Outer habían llegado justo después de que la Princesa Mina había retado a la nueva enemiga; solo fueron simples espectadoras y nada más.

Sailor Urano cayó al suelo muy mal herida, pero la ofensiva no quedó impune para Sailor Neptuno, quien respondió el ataque contra la Guerrera de la Luna Nueva en venganza…

—¡Maremoto… de Neptuno!

El ataque de Michiru fue directo hacia la Guerrera de la Luna Nueva, pero ésta simplemente con el movimiento de su mano, logró esfumar el majestuoso poder marino.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Todo lo que queda de tus poderes? Princesa de Neptuno, tan supuestamente fuerte, abatible ¿Ese es todo tu poder? ¡Que pena me das!

La Guerrero de la Luna nueva levantó su brazo preparándolo para un fuerte ataque; extendió la palma de la mano y miró fijamente a Sailor Neptune, entonces sonrió con malicia: —Centella… Lunar.

Un fuerte trueno retumbó en todo el lugar… era una agresión directa para Michiru.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sailor Urano logró levantarse aún a costa de su debilidad, y alcanzó a proteger el cuerpo de Michiru.

Sailor Urano estaba de pie delante de Neptuno… y recibió todo el poder del impacto…

—¿Sabes? Eres muy bonita sirena —Haruka le sonrió con galantería y después fue cayendo lentamente de rodillas hasta el suelo hasta dar a los pies de Neptuno, quien comenzó a llorar de angustia.

—¡Vaya! Veo que algunas cosas no han cambiado —expresó la Guerrera de La Luna Nueva.

—Tu lucha es solo conmigo —gritó Mina.

—Si, es verdad, pero aún no es el tiempo, por hoy me despido.

Y la Guerrera de La Luna Nueva se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido.

En el Hospital.

A la sala de emergencia llegaron los guerreros heridos por la batalla que acababa de desarrollarse en el centro de Tokio.

—Que no necesito ningún médico, estoy bien —sonrió una Haruka obstina.

—Vamos no seas miedosa, Darien te va examinar.

Haruka entró al consultorio mientras que las chicas la esperaban afuera.

Era sorprendente como Haruka aún podía caminar con tales heridas.

—Tres costillas rotas y una fractura en el esternón, dime Haruka ¿cómo le haces para mantenerte de pie? —preguntó Darien sorprendido.

Haruka solo sonrió. —Lo hago por mi 'sirena', no puedo permitirme que me vea mal, no me gusta verla triste —dijo Haruka con una tierna mirada recordando el rostro de Michiru.

—Te entiendo —contestó Darien con melancolía—, bueno te voy curar y llamaré a la enfermera para darte una habitación.

—Disculpa Darien, pero no tengo pensado quedarme, prometo cuidarme yo sola, déjame ir a casa.

Darien no estaba muy seguro de acceder a la petición de Haruka, pero conociendo cuan terca era la guerrera de Urano, le concedió su deseo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Haruka le pidió a Michiru que lo dejara solo por un momento en la sala, necesitaba meditar lo sucedido.

Michiru la dejó sola principalmente porque sabía lo herido que estaba el orgullo de Haruka, una guerrera fuerte que jamás había sido derrotada con facilidad.

—¿Porqué está pasando esto? Primero mi 'bombón', y ahora esto… soy incapaz de proteger a mis seres queridos —expresaba Haruka mientras apretaba los puños con rabia y tristeza. El dolor no le permitía estar mucho tiempo de pie, y hasta respirar le era difícil.

Por su parte, Sayaka se sentía tranquila y en paz en su habitación. Se levantó de la cama y expresó con tono infantil: —¡Tengo hambre, voy a ver qué hay en el 'refri'!

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Haruka, quien lucía pálida y hasta luchaba por un suspiro de aire.

—¡Papá Haruka! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Claro que si mi amor.

Sayaka se acercó tímidamente a Haruka y se sentó junto a ella recostándose en sus rodillas.

—¿Sabes? Contigo me siento a salvo, tu perfume me gusta —dijo Sayaka cerrando los ojos y de repente su cuerpo emanó un brillo que envolvió a Haruka.

Michiru, quien estaba recostada en la cama de su alcoba, se levantó abruptamente, pues sintió una extraña energía.

Setsuna y Hotaru también corrieron hasta la sala donde se encontraba Haruka.

—¡¿Haruka que pasó?

—Nada Michiru, me siento mejor.

—Parece que todos los Tomoe tiene una extraña energía ¿cierto? —indicó la guerrera de Neptuno haciendo sonreír a Hotaru.

Después, Haruka cargó a Sayaka y la llevó a su habitación donde la recostó y arropó. Sus heridas habían sido sanadas por arte de màgia.

Desde la ventana se podía observar una preciosa luna llena que parecía abrigar toda la alcoba.

Mientras Haruka acostaba a la niña, Michiru observaba el cielo estrellado.

—Esta niña es extraña —señaló la de cabellos verde acuamarina mientras regresaba la mirada de nuevo a la pequeña Sayaka.

—Lo sé —contestó Hotaru.

—Chicas, tenemos que averiguar quién es Sayaka Tomoe —argumentó Setsuna con seriedad.

En otro punto de la ciudad de Tokio, Darien también observaba el cielo nocturno en el balcón de su habitación, sumido en un profundo silencio.

—Serena… cuánto te extraño —exhaló con nostalgia.

Como si se tratase de un espejismo de ultratumba, una imagen de Serena casi transparente apareció delante de él.

—Darien, yo también te extraño me haces mucha falta, no sabes cuánto.

Serena trató de tocarlo, pero su mano translúcida traspasó la humanidad de Darien.

Un hipnotizado Darien también intentó abrazarla, pero simplemente su imagen desapareció delante de él.

Un deprimente dolor lo invadió, y no pudo dejar de llorar toda esa noche.

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, una imponente figura también admiraba la noche terrestre.

—Voy acabar con todos los Guerreros de la Luna, incluso contigo Princesa Serena; tu prima no es suficiente para mí, quiero eliminarla por completo, eliminaré a todos tus seres queridos para que no quede ningún maldito rastro de ti en todo el universo… no sabes cuánto te odio…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Capitulo 5

En el Templo Hikawa.

Rei se encontraba frente a su fuego sagrado, tratando de divisar alguna señal sobre el nuevo enemigo.

Las llamas la envolvían casi por completo, y cada vez eran más intensas, hasta que llegó el punto en que Rei tuvo que apartarse de ellas.

—Demonios… ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada? Me siento tan inútil, tan inútil sin ti querida amiga ¡Te extraño tanto Serena, Serena! Me haces mucha falta, jamás te dije cuánto te quería, solo te decía palabras ofensivas, solo te decía "tonta", "inútil", "floja" y por que no decirlo, no parecías una sailor scout normal, porque tú desbordabas una bondad absoluta, solo reías y decías que era mala contigo.

Entonces Rei comenzó a recordar aquel espantoso día…

—_Chicas, un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido —le expresé a las demás sailors scouts cuando intuí una extraña presencia, y corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta donde sabía que se estaba realizando una batalla. _

_Cuando llegamos al lugar, sólo pudimos encontrar una multitud conglomerada, y un coro de sirenas de patrullas. Un cordón policial no nos dejaba pasar al lugar donde yo presentía que estabas tú. _

—_¿Qué hacemos? No podemos pasar el cerco _—_me indicó Sailor Venus._

—_Debemos entrar… ¡Abran paso, dejen pasar! —y yo toda impulsiva me decidí a continuar._

_Recuerdo que la multitud se agolpaba entre sí y contra nosotras. _

—_Usted es Sailor Mars ¿verdad? ¿Nos podría informar sobre el estado de Sailor Moon? —una entrometida reportera llegó a mi encuentro._

_Pero con sus preguntas, un frío recorrió mi cuerpo; dejé entonces ahí a la reportera y seguí luchando contra la multitud para llegar hacia ti. _

—_No pueden pasar, o contaminarán el área del crimen _—_señaló uno de los policías._

—_¿Qué crimen? ¿Qué paso aquí? _—_Pregunté asustada._

—_Hay muchos heridos, y parece que una sailor scout fue atrapada entre los disparos._

—_¡QUE!... ¡No puede ser, déjeme pasar por favor!_

—_Lo siento, no puede._

_Sin pensarlo, atravesé contra todo pronóstico el cordón policial y corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello._

—_¡Sailor Moon… Sailor Moon! —no podía creer lo que estaba viendo._

_A tu lado también estaba Sailor Mercury ensangrentada no tanto como tu, y lloraba desconsoladamente. _

_Sentía como si mi vida se acabara ahí mismo. Todo mí alrededor y los presentes que me rodeaban parecían haberse esfumado, porque yo solo te veía a ti, y cómo tu brillo comenzaba a extinguirse. _

_Estabas tan ensangrentada, pero aún así te abracé tan fuerte como pude y rompí en llanto. Las demás sailors estaban paralizadas… todavía no alcanzaban a conjeturar el dolor que comenzaríamos a vivir a partir de ese momento. _

—_Sa-sailor Mercury, ¿qué sucedió? —fueron las palabras que con dificultad señaló Sailor Venus._

—_No lo sé… aún no lo sé. _

_Sailor Mercury no dejaba de llorar. Entonces me reincorporé hacia ella: —Quien fue, quien hizo esto… ¡DÍMELO!_

_El ambiente se puso tenso, sentía tanto odio en mi corazón que simplemente mi cuerpo estaba emitiendo ondas de fuego y calor. _

—_Tranquilízate —me dijo Lita, pero yo ya no podía controlarme en lo más mínimo._

—_¿Tranquilizarme?¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?_

_Yo sé que soy muy fuerte, pero en ese momento no me podía contener siquiera. Entonces Mercury se acercó a tu cuerpo y también te abrazó sumida en un llanto… Nuestras vidas cambiaron a partir de ese momento._

Rei recordaba constantemente ese día, detalle a detalle.

—Dime Serena ¿qué hago sin ti? Tu hallabas lo bueno incluso hasta en los días más difíciles —pensaba Rei entristecida.

La guerrera de Marte sentía que ya no tenía ningún deber en este mundo, pues proteger a su Princesa era lo más importante… y ahora ella ya no estaba. Entonces Rei rompió a llorar con todos los recuerdos en su mente.

Esa mañana era triste, pero sabía que aún así debía enfocarse solo en descubrir quién era el nuevo enemigo. No estaba dispuesta a perder a otra heredera de la Luna, a su amiga Mina… a ella la protegería hasta su último suspiro.

—Prometo no volverte a defraudar Serena…

Entonces, de repente, un angelical espíritu se materializó delante de ella sorprendiéndola en gran manera.

—Rei, no llores, yo también te extraño mucho.

Rei cayó al suelo bastante sorprendido, asustado, emocionado, feliz… mil sentimientos en su corazón latían al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso era… ella? ¿Serena…? A como pudo, se levantó lentamente y caminó con los ojos lo más abiertos posible. No sabía si era verdad, o una mala broma que le estaba jugando su mente. Camino hacia ella, la princesa, la amiga que tanta falta le hacía.

—Se-Serena… ¿Eres tú? ¡Por favor dime que eres tú! ¿Verdad que si? ¡Dime que no estoy soñando… por favor Serena!

—Mi querida Sailor Mars, mi querida amiga Rei…

Apenas tocó el rostro de Serena, ésta desapareció nuevamente. Rei solo abría y cerraba los ojos totalmente en un estado de estupefacción.

—Tal vez la locura de extrañarte… me hace ver cosas…

En la casa de la familia Tenou.

—Que linda mañana —expresó Haruka abrazando a Michiru y dándole un beso de buenos días.

—Tienes razón, yo me siento tan bien…

—Michiru ¿Sayaka ya se levantó?

—No, aún duerme, parece un ángel.

De repente, entró Setsuna a la cocina donde estaban las otras dos guerreras. En sus manos llevaba una taza de café.

—Tenemos que averiguar el origen de Sayaka —expresó Sailor Plut.

—¿Que te ha dicho Hotaru de ella? —le preguntó Haruka.

—Nada, no sabe nada de ella, solo me dijo que hoy acompañaría a Sayaka al instituto para hacerse unos nuevos análisis.

—Yo las acompañaré, a ver si averiguo algo —se ofreció Haruka.

En el Instituto.

La doctora Amy Mizuno tecleaba con desesperación su computador, tratando de entrar a los archivos encriptados del Instituto…

—Necesito saber quién es Sayaka, necesito saberlo.

Entrar a trabajar al Instituto no había sido tarea fácil para Amy, tampoco fue cosa del destino. Amy había adoptado una responsabilidad que no compartía con nadie.

Cuando estaba haciendo su pasantía en medicina, se enteró de que el doctor Q tenía en mente un nuevo proyecto ultra secreto en conjunto con el doctor Tomoe.

Sabiendo que el doctor Tomoe había sido el responsable indirecto de Pharahon 90 y de la Dama 9, Amy se prometió a investigar a fondo lo que estaban planeando aquellos dos, y principalmente se había prometido a luchar para que no volviera a darse otra batalla como en el pasado. Era el secreto que cargaba, y que le estaba costando guardarlo cada día.

—Doctora Mizuno, ya llegó la paciente Sayaka.

—Listo, hágala pasar enfermera.

—¿Puedo pasar yo también? —escuchó una voz muy conocida. Era Haruka Tenou.

—Hola Haruka… ¿Qué tal Sayaka?

—¿Se conocen?

—Claro que si Haruka —respondió Amy con una sonrisa—; ven Sayaka, al rato te examinaremos, todo va estar bien, te regalo esta paleta para ti y Hotaru, ve a buscarla.

—¡Gracias doctora! —expresó Sayaka toda contenta y salió de la habitación en busca de Hotaru.

Haruka se quedó extrañada por esa actitud tan infantil de Sayaka, pues le pareció familiar.

—Creo que deseas hablar conmigo, por eso has hecho marchar a Sayaka.

—Así es Haruka.

—Amy ¿Qué sabes de Sayaka Tomoe?

—Bueno, según lo que investigué, Sayaka Tomoe no existe, ella fue encontrada en un incendio que se suscitó en uno de los laboratorios de este hospital; lo poco que sé, es que el doctor encargado de aquel laboratorio fue asesinado, luego el doctor Tomoe acogió a Sayaka, y la adoptó como su hija. Sayaka tiene etapas de crecimiento descomunales parecidas a las de Hotaru.

—Ella tiene una extraña energía,- Amy.

—La verdad eso no te lo puedo decir con seguridad, pero lo que sí te digo, es que su ADN es muy diferente al nuestro. Ella tenía tan solo cinco años hace apenas tres días, y ahora mírala, actúa como un adulto, y ya sabe leer y escribir sin que nadie se lo haya enseñado.

—Entiendo, es muy extraño.

—Haruka, por favor, no quiero que las demás senshis sepan esto, para ellas aún es difícil reconocer que existe un nuevo enemigo, y que Mina es ahora la nueva Princesa de la Luna.

—Bueno, espero que esta vez sepan cuidarla-. Dijo Haruka

—¡Lo de Serena no fue culpa de nadie! —Amy levantó la voz.

—Los dices para justificarte ¿O realmente te lo crees? Decir Haruka con un tono irónico.

—Yo… yo quería a Serena y no deseaba perderla, no sabes cuánto me duele vivir esta vida que me dio a cambio de la suya, nada me llena, no sabes cuanto duele vivir así. -Decía una consternada Amy

—Déjate de auto justificarte, esta demás hacerlo, tan simple que ella está muerta y tu estas viva.

Haruka se levantó violentamente de la silla después de haber dicho estas palabras tan cargadas de impotencia, el dolor comenzaba a invadirla de nuevo. —Será mejor que me vaya, pero antes dime ¿Dónde esta ese laboratorio? Haremos una investigación por nuestra cuenta, y solo en el aspecto científico te consultaremos.

—Está bien —respondió Amy limpiándose una lágrima—, se encuentra a la salida de Tokio, es un gran edificio que no ha sido reconstruido pues se considera zona de peligro biológico; no encontrarás nada pues yo ya investigue.

—Tal vez encontremos algo que no hayas visto-. Haruka dijo

—Yo deseo acompañarlas. – dijo Amy con mucho aplomo.

—Está bien, puedes acompañarnos… pero no estorbes —expresó la guerrera de Urano de forma autoritaria.

Haruka salió de la habitación a toda prisa, y se encontró afuera con Hotaru y Sayaka.

—Niñas, vámonos.

Sayaka se abalanzó a los brazos de Haruka.

—¿Y mis estudios?

—Tendrán que ser después preciosa…

—Papá Haruka ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Sayaka.

—Si, todo bien preciosa —le contestó Haruka guiñándole el ojo—; sabes, te llevaré con una amiga, ella te va cuidar; por ahora, Hotaru, Michiru y yo tenemos algo que hacer.

—Si papá Haruka —respondió Sayaka con voz infantil.

En la oficina del Doctor Tomoe.

—Aún no entiendo que te salió mal Daisuke… ¿que paso ese día y quien es Sayaka en realidad? Aún no entiendo ¿ qué rayos hiciste mal?…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Capítulo 6

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Lita Kino.

—Bueno, hora de ponernos a trabajar —se dijo así misma la guerrera de Jupiter antes de comenzar con su rutina diaria en la cocina.

Mientras preparaba los alimentos de una deliciosa receta, Lita recordó a su entrañable amiga…

—Mi querida Serena, aún recuerdo cuánto te gustaba mi comida, siempre me percaté que con mucha determinación, tratabas de ser mejor cada día… y bueno, de alguna manera intentabas ser más responsable —pensaba Lita al mismo tiempo que llegaban a su mente los momentos más divertidos que vivió con Serena. Desde su muerte, Lita no había dejado de entrenar cada día para ser más fuerte, pues su meta era convertirse en una sailor mucho más poderosa que antes para proteger a sus amigas.

—Eso se ve delicioso, ¿me das? —Lita escuchó una voz detrás de ella, una voz que le pareció muy familiar, llena de dulzura y ternura ¿Acaso era… era ella? ¿Su querida Princesa Serena?

Lentamente Lita giró hasta verla de frente, y de pronto sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, se sintió tan impactada, tan sorprendida, que tuvo que sostenerse del mesón de la cocina.

Lita era físicamente la más fuerte de las Sailor Senshis; pero la partida de Serena la había dejado tan debilitada, que hasta llegó a creer que la vida ya no tenía sentido.

Por eso, en ese momento, cuando volvió a escuchar esa dulce voz, creyó que estaba enloqueciendo.

—Se-Serena ¿por qué nos dejaste? —dijo Lita aún dudando de que aquello que estaba viendo no era mas que producto de su dolor e imaginación. Entonces sintió que el cuerpo le fallaba y poco a poco fue cayendo de cuclillas al suelo, a la vez que comenzaba a llorar desgarradoramente, sentada en el frío piso de la cocina, y no dejando de observar la silueta que tenía frente de sí.

—Lita, ¿tu sabes cuánto me gustan tu aretes de Rosa? Me hacen sentir que la esperanza nace en mi corazón…

—Serena… no puede ser… —es lo único que Lita pudo responder, aún no salía de su asombro—; Serena, ¿eres tú verdad? Dímelo por favor ¿eres tu verdad?

Al terminar de decir esto, Lita, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ella, sin embargo su humanidad traspasó a aquello que parecía el fantasma de Serena.

—Debo marcharme —dijo Serena—, te extraño amiga, las extraño a todas, me hacen tanta falta.

Y la imagen de Serena desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Lita volvió a caer al suelo, sus manos se sentía tan pesadas. —Serena, ¿Acaso fue un sueño?

En otra zona de Tokio.

Artemis ya no sabía cómo hablar con Mina. Desde aquel día no se habían dicho nada, solo se habían brindado compañía.

—Artemis dime, ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar estos momentos? El pasado siempre se repite, esto es una responsabilidad tan grande que me siento muy pequeña ¿o es una maldición? —Expresó Mina cuestionándose sobre su nuevo deber. Ya no era más Sailor Venus, tampoco una sailor scout, ahora su responsabilidad era más grande, un puesto que sentía que le quedaba muy grande: el puesto de Serena. Las cosas estaban repitiéndose como en el Milenio de Plata, aunque esta vez era muy diferente.

—Mina, no sé que decirte —le contestó Artemis, era lo único que podía decirle.

—Tengo que entrenar duro Artemis, tenemos que ir al palacio Lunar solo tú y yo. Mi querido compañero, dile a Luna que partiremos hoy, no quiero que nadie tenga conocimiento de esto.

—Pero Mina, las chicas no podrán sin ti —le indicó Artemis tratando de hacer recapacitar a Mina, pues en verdad la chica no podían dejar solas a las otras sailor scouts.

Con el nuevo poder de Mina podían presentar batallas, pero solas les sería imposible vencer a un enemigo.

—Si podrán Artemis, ellas siempre han tenido el poder, la determinación necesaria, tenemos que tener fe en ellas, y yo necesito ser más fuerte Artemis —mientras Mina terminaba de decir esto, Artemis se dio cuenta que la actitud de ella no era la misma de antes. Mina después de lo de Serena, había madurado muchísimo.

—Debemos marcharnos los más pronto posible —señaló Artemis convencido de las palabras de Venus.

A la fueras de Tokio.

En un lago, se encontraba una niña muy pequeña que admiraba con gran asombro un par de estatuas, las cuales se habían erigido en nombre de La Leyenda del Lago, que comenzaba a ser conocida por todo Japón.

—¡Que romántico! —musitó la niña mientras asombrada no dejaba de observar el paisaje y las estatuas.

—¡Muévete mucha malcriada tenemos que trabajar! —llegó de pronto su padrastro quien sin esconder su coraje y sin razón aparente, le propinó una cachetada a la pequeña. Así acabó el momento mágico para Hana, la pequeña de 10 años que había crecido entre golpes, castigos, groserías y odio. Pero ella no dejaba de sonreír, incluso nunca lloraba, aún en los momentos más dolorosos de su vida como la muerte de su madre, jamás lloró.

No muy lejos de ahí un laboratorio en ruinas era analizado por Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Amy y Hotaru. Cualquier indicio en este, era observado minuciosamente por las sailors.

Mientras Hotaru revisaba entre los escombros observó algo: —Miren, hay una entrada aquí —dijo mientras limpiaba el acceso que parecía más bien un hoyo en el suelo.

Entre todas las chicas empujaron la puerta de la misteriosa entrada y al bajar por ésta, las luces se encendieron automáticamente.

—Bienvenido Doctor Daisuke —se escuchó una voz computarizada que daba la bienvenida a las nuevas intrusas. El lugar no era más que un laboratorio imponente donde se veía tecnología de punta. Al echar un vistazo por el sitio, se percataron de la existencia de enormes recipientes que albergaban en su interior seres humanos, monstruos e híbridos (humanos mitad monstruos).

Cual no fue sorpresa al avanzar y ver dentro de uno de estos recipientes una silueta bastante amada y conocida por ellas.

—¡¿Qué demonios?... ¡¿Acaso es… es Serena? —gritó Amy bastante asombrada.

La Guerrera de Mercurio se acercó con mucho recelo para asegurarse que su vista no la engañaba. Posó su mano sobre aquel recipiente, limpio muy lentamente el polvo. Sí, efectivamente era Serena. Amy temblaba mientras una cascada de escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—¡Estos malditos, Bastardos!, no pudieron respetarla ni muerta —vociferó Haruka llena de un odio que la envolvió de pies a cabeza. Amy, Michiru y Setsuna comenzaron a llorar discretamente.

Haruka solo podía ver el cuerpo de su Princesa flotando en el agua y muchas ideas pasaron por su mente.

—¡Ya basta, no soporto verla ahí! —dijo la guerrera de Urano mientras intentaba quebrar el recipiente para liberar la humanidad de la Sailor que luchaba por el amor y la justicia. El cuerpo sin vida de Serena cayó muy bruscamente al suelo, y al instante fue Haruka para levantarlo del piso. No soportaba su corazón lleno de tantos sentimientos encontrados.

—¡Princesa… Princesa! —gritaba Haruka mientras la abrazaba, Michiru no sabía qué hacer.

—Tranquilízate Haruka —era lo único que podía decir Michiru mientras trataba de alguna manera confortarla aún a pesar del asombro que ella arrastraba.

—Lo que han hecho no tiene nombre —decía Setsuna limpiándose una lágrima.

Amy estaba también llorando. El saber quién era Sayaka dejó de ser importante. Por fin podía estar cerca de Serena, aún muerta, aún siendo un cadáver, pero al fin ella, Serena.

Entonces Amy se acercó temblorosamente a uno de los paneles.

—Ciertamente hace años que alguien no entraba aquí —dijo Amy mientras limpiaba el teclado lleno de polvo. Encendió la computadora para ver que encontraba en el disco duro. A su lado llegó Setsuna.

—Chicas, pude acceder a la base de datos de la computadora pero esta todo encriptado, demorará un par de minutos hackearla.

Mientras Amy terminaba de decir esto, Haruka tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su "bombón". Sintió un arrebato muy fuerte, quería salir de ahí, sentía que no soportaba más, así que comenzó a correr llevándose el cuerpo de Serena de ese lugar. Michiru trató de alcanzarla pero le fue imposible.

Haruka se detuvo después de haber dejado una gran distancia entre Michiru y ella. Tuvo que detenerse pues le costaba ya trabajo respirar. De repente, sintió una cálida energía. Una imagen que sus ojos jamás pensó volver a ver… Serena se hizo presente delante de ella, su querido bombón.

—¿A-acaso yo… me estoy volviendo loca? —mientras decía esto, las facciones de Haruka denotaban un profundo dolor.

—Mi querida Haruka, no te pongas así —le expresó aquella imagen etérea.

—Dime, ¿Por que te hicieron esto? ¿Por qué? Tú eras un ser de bondad que siempre nos dabas esperanza, ¿Dime quién es el culpable? —le preguntó Haruka entre llantos, mientras abrazaba con más fuerte el cuerpo de Serena.

Serena estaba al frente suyo, pero el cuerpo de ella permanecía inerte en los brazos de la Guerrera de Urano.

El fantasma de Serena miraba directamente a la luna, como esperando una respuesta de ella para responderle a Haruka.

—Tú eras la única sailor que podía entenderme, no sé si existo, no sé si estoy muerta o si esto es un simple sueño. Me siento impotente y sola… Haruka las extraño a todas, me preocupan mis sailor scouts, mis queridas amigas… Haruka.

Serena se acercó a Haruka y le dio un beso en los labios. —Mi querida Haruka, si supieras la verdad, no me quisieras tanto, no tengas miedo de luchar —fue lo último que dijo Serena y al instante desapareció.

Muy cerca de ahí, Michiru estuvo buscando toda la noche a Haruka, y cuando faltaba poco para que cayera en desesperación, por fin la encontró en un bosque cercano a un lago. La guerrera de Urano estaba totalmente destrozada, había llorado toda la noche.

—¡Haruka, Haruka, por fin te encuentro! —llegó Michiru rápido a ella—. Haruka, debemos ser fuertes.

Haruka levantó la mirada para poder ver a su amada sirena de frente.

—Michiru, qué quieres que haga, yo sin ella no tengo un fin.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero tenemos una nueva misión y tú lo sabes bien que eso se lo debes a ella.

Michiru se acercó a su amada. Estaba asustada, pues jamás había visto en ese estado a Haruka, tan débil, tan desplomada. Aún cuando su vida estaba a punto de perderse, nunca había perdido ese brillo en sus ojos. Hoy lucía totalmente sin fulgor. Michiru demoró un buen tiempo en convencer a Haruka que había que darle a Serena una cristiana sepultura.

—Está bien, pero nadie sabrá donde está, nadie volverá a profanar su cuerpo.

Haruka se puso de pie y recostó el cuerpo de Serena en el piso con mucha delicadeza.

—¡Tierra… Tiembla!

Al evocar su poder, Haruka formó una especie de fosa en el piso, donde con toda ternura recostó el cuerpo de su Princesa dentro de el.

—Pareciese, mi bella Princesa, que estas en un largo sueño, me gustaría ser el príncipe que rompa el hechizo. —Haruka terminó de decir esto mientras cubría la tumba.

—¡Apártense chicas!...¡Sublime poder de Mercurio!

Era Amy, cuya voz consiguió que Haruka se apartara de la tumba. Con el poder de Mercurio, logró materializar una especie de lápida hecha de hielo lunar. No era cualquier hielo, era un jamás antes visto en la tierra. La lápida no tenía ninguna inscripción, solo una media luna.

Después del silencio respectivo, Amy se animó a hablar.

—Chicas, Setsuna y yo accedimos a una bitácora, acompáñenme.

Amy pudo notar que Haruka y Michiru comenzaban a cooperar más como Sailor Scouts.

—Dime, ¿que encontraste en el laboratorio? —Haruka le preguntó a Amy cuando se dirigían hacia al laboratorio.

—Aún no lo sé, Setsusa está tratando de desencriptarlo.

Mientras las chicas se alejaban, una pequeña había sido espectadora de todo lo acontecido, era Hana. La chica sintió tanta pena por el joven de cabellos rubios (Haruka), y con curiosidad, se acercó más al lugar para ver esa extraña lápida.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la tumba, tocó el misterioso hielo en forma de media luna y sintió un frío espeluznante en la mano pero eso no la detuvo, siguió tocando con su dedo índice. De pronto, un destello salió de la tumba y envolvió a Hana, quien gritaba asustada.

En el templo Hikawa.

Horas anteriores, Haruka y Michiru habían dejado en casa de Rei a la pequeña Sayaka para que la cuidara mientras ellas investigaban el laboratorio.

Sayaka se encontraba muy contenta estando con Rei, se sentía muy feliz a su lado. Pero, mientras la pequeña jugaba, de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón.

—Me-me duele, Rei ayúdame… —se quejó Sayaka mientras caía al suelo.

En el lugar de la lápida de hielo, Hana corrió asustada hasta más no poder. Sentía que algo o alguien la seguía y necesitaba huir a toda costa, pero su pequeño cuerpo le estaba fallando, y de pronto cayó exhausta. Al levantarse por la mañana sintiendo el calor del sol en su rostro veía todo diferente, se sentía extraña, al levantarse sintió que el mundo se había encogido, todo más pequeño; su ropa y zapatos no estaban, su cuerpo era extraño, y se asustó mucho más, entonces comenzó a correr despavorida sin rumbo. Su mayor temor era su padrastro, pues sabía que prácticamente la mataría por no haber llegado a dormir. Al correr se tropezó con una maleta, la pequeña Hana se sintió aún más confundida, entonces trató de calmarse, observó la maleta y arrastrada nuevamente por la curiosidad la abrió. Algo muy extraño le pareció entonces, dentro del maletín había ropa justamente de su talla. A los lejos comenzó a escuchar uno sonido de golpe y vio una chica entrenando muy fuertemente.

—¡Vaya! te ha quedado bien mi sudadera —expresó la joven que paró de entrenar al ver a Hana con su ropa. Era Lita Kino.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, es que… no tenía que ponerme la he encontrado por casualidad, si quieres te la devuelvo —expresó Hana.

—Ja,ja, no te preocupe te queda bien. ¿Tienes donde quedarte? —dijo Lita pensando que se trataba de una indigente.

Hana recordó el duro destino que le esperaba con su padrastro, y prefirió mentir. —No, la verdad no tengo a donde ir —contestó con tristeza.

—Bueno, en mi casa hay espacio. ¿Quieres practicar conmigo? —Dijo Lita, mientras pensaba que esta joven necesitaba su ayuda.

Hana aceptó encantada y se puso a lado de Lita a entrenar.

En el laboratorio.

—Tenemos la bitácora chicas —Dijo Amy mientras corría el archivo de video de la computadora.

—Doctor Daisuke dia D, catorceava prueba de clonación el especímenes, Sailor Moon según nuestros estudios la cadena de A.D.N no es cien por ciento humana; el experimento para comenzar el desarrollo del clon ha sido totalmente fallidos. Estamos tratando de agregar un gen más para que de alguna manera se reactive una nueva cadena A.D.N basada en la original, se esperan resultados favorables. Fin de la Bitácora. —se escuchó en el archivo de Video.

—¿Habrán logrado la clonación? —preguntó Haruka asombrada, aún creía hasta dónde podía llegar la humanidad.

—Tal vez… el extraño poder de Sayaka se deba a que ella podría ser un clon de Serena —afirmó Michiru asombrada.

—No lo creo, Sayaka tiene el cabello negro y sus ojos son de color violeta, nada que ver con Serena —contestó Amy.

—Un clon se parece a su original no tiene variaciones, tal vez Sayaka es una de estas criaturas, pero híbrida –acotó Setsuna muy decidida.

Hotaru se mantuvo todo el tiempo en absoluto silencio, se sentía identificada con Sayaka, ella misma había sido un experimento de su propio padre.

—Sabes Michiru, 'bombón' se me apareció y no era una ilusión, era ella, estoy segura, no deliraba —dijo Haruka sin contarle el pequeño detalle del beso.

—Chicas, hemos llegado a un camino sin salida —expresó Amy.

Templo Hikawa

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Rei.

—Si gracias, lo siento por causar tantas molestias —manifestó Sayaka.

En un Lugar de Tokio, un caballero se arrodillaba delante de la representante de la Guerrera de Luna Llena.

—¿Se encuentra bien mi señora? —dijo muy seriamente el hombre.

—Claro que si, hoy comenzaré con mi venganza y acabaré con todas las sailors.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Capítulo 7

En palacio Lunar.

Sin que las chicas lo supieras, Mina y Artemis se tele transportaron a lo que había sido alguna vez el palacio más poderoso de la galaxia y posiblemente del universo: El Palacio Lunar, que llegó a albergar el gran milenio de plata.

—Artemis… ¿Sabes? he comenzado a recordar cosas poco usuales del milenio de Plata, son aún recuerdos muy pocos fiables para tomarlos en cuenta —dijo Mina.

Cuando ambos caminaban por un largo pasillo, la imagen de la Reina Serenity se apareció al instante.

—Mi querida sobrina, me da tanta felicidad y a la vez tristeza de verte aquí —señaló la elegante Reina Serenity.

—He venido a comenzar mi entrenamiento, pues aún no se manejar la espada Lunar, ni sus poderes —indicó Mina conmocionada.

—Pasa Hija mía, entrenarás con los Nueve Espíritus de las Sailor Scouts del pasado —expresó la Reina mientras llevaba a Mina a un enorme salón donde se hallaban nueve pilares grabados con los símbolos de los nueves planetas regentes de las Sailors; muy aparte de estos se encontraban dos pilares más con el símbolo de la Luna y de la Tierra. Este iba ser un entrenamiento especial, hecho solo para Mina.

En la casa Tenou

Haruka se sentía exhausta mucha emoción para un solo día había llamado a Rei para que cuidara a Sayaka por un día más.

—Princesa, mi mente vuela cuando te tengo cerca —decía Haruka recordando ese beso que Serena le había dado.

Es verdad, su Bombón siempre le había gustado desde siempre, siempre le atrajo desde el primer momento que la conoció, pero Serena jamás se había dado cuenta era demasiado despistada, con el tiempo ese sentimiento de atracción cambió a un respeto inimaginable.

Michiru observó a Haruka perdida en el tiempo y su corazón se encogió.

—¿Será que comienzas a recordar Haruka —pensó Michiru. Setsuna se le acercó

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es proporcionar nuestra nueva información a las demás chicas —señaló Setsuna, sacando a Michiru de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, yo me retiro, en la noche nos vemos Setsuna —expresó Amy quien seguía en la casa Tenou. Esa noche en el instituto, recurrirían a la fuerza y sacarían toda la información posible al Dr. Tomoe.

El templo Hikawa

—Sayaka ven, te voy a indicar dónde vas a dormir hoy —dijo Rei mientras acomodaba un sitio para su extraña invitada, que desde el momento en que la vio llegar sintió algo extraño.

—Si Srta. Rei, voy para allá —respondió ella alzando la escoba ya que se encontraba barriendo.

Por su parte, Lita estaba bajo una situación parecida a la de Rei, pues también tenía una extraña invitada: Hana.

—¿Què te pasa Hana?, te veo perdida en el espacio —le dijo Lita cuando sorprendió a Hana observando la luna llena desde la ventana.

—Sabes, la Luna brilla tanto que me deslumbra —dijo Hana mientras recordaba a su mamá, quien le hacía mucha falta, aunque ya no la recordaba bien.

En otro punto de Tokio, en la casa de una Familia muy distinguida, se encontraba una bella niña de 10 años tocando el piano. Lo hacía como toda una verdadera concertista. Violet era de esos niños prodigios, que a pesar de su corta edad, tocaba con distinción el violín, piano y además era una excelente patinadora.

—Papá, la luna es tan hermosa, que me tiene enamorada —dijo Violet.

—Vamos a dormir pequeña, a la cama, mañana tocarás con Michiro Kaioh —respondió el padre de Violet.

—¡Que emoción papá! Me muero por conocerla, la admiro mucho —dijo Violet mientras entraba a su habitación.

En un lugar del Universo

Maberick se sentía derrotado y muy molesto. Un planeta insignificante sin protección le estaba dando demasiados problemas para ser conquistado.

—Maldición, si no son tan poderosas como pudieron despertar a la sucesora de la Princesa Serenity… esto no está nada bien, es muy peligroso, incluso cuando existía el milenio de Plata se ordenó que la Princesa Venus jamás tomaría su lugar —señaló Maberick.

—Señor pero aun así, se hará la lucha más interesante —decía uno de sus esbirros.

—Comencemos con el Plan, debemos encontrar a la Guerrera de Luna Llena, su poder me es muy útil, debemos hacerla nuestra aliada —dijo Maberick

En Tokio

—Esta ciudad me da asco, mi misión es destruir a la heredera del Milenio de Plata, acabaré con La princesa Mina —expresó la Guerrera de la Luna Nueva.

A su encuentro aparecieron dos de sus lacayos.

—Mi señora —dijo uno de ellos—, hemos buscado por todo el planeta pero no hay rastro de ella.

Cuando el ser terminó de decir esto, fue destruido al instante con un rayo de energía que la Guerrera de la Luna Nueva lanzó hacia a él.

—Odio a los ineptos —dijo la Guerrera de la Luna Nueva, luego volteó a observar al otro sirviente, el cual no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna después de ver lo que le había pasado a su compañero.

—Mi-mi señora, tenemos información de la Princesa Mina, ella ya no está en la tierra —contestó con temor.

—¡Maldita! Lo más seguro es que se fue al Milenio de Plata, pero mejor así, terminaré con sus Sailors y cuando regrese, acabaré con ella también —dijo sin poder ocultar una mirada malévola. La Guerrera de Luna Nueva guardaba un gran rencor a las guardianes del Milenio de Plata.

En las inmediaciones del Laboratorio del Dr. Tomoe

—¿Lista Setsuna? —le preguntó Amy a Setsuna cuando iban a entrar furtivamente al laboratorio

—Vaya se pensaban ir sin nosotras —acotó Haruka.

—No eso Haruka, Setsuna y yo no aprobamos tus métodos —contestó Amy.

—Mis métodos son más efectivos y directos que los suyos, déjenme esto a mí —dijo Haruka con un tono burlón a pesar que se sentí tan confundida, tenía su misión y era lo único que le quedaba.

—Transfórmenos Chicas —expresó Hotaru y luego las cinco sailors iniciaron su transformación.

Entraron después al laboratorio muy sigilosamente. Al acercarse a la oficina del Dr. Tomoe se dieron cuenta que estaba vacía, pero en el lugar se encontraba una pantalla de vigilancia donde se podía ver al Dr Tomoe en otro sito del laboratorio.

—Vamos chicas —dijo Hotaru.

Las Sailor entraron furtivamente, detrás de ella se cerraron las puertas abruptamente por donde habían entraron.

—Las esperaba, se han demoraron mucho, Hotaru —dijo el Dr. Tome refiriéndose a Sailor Satur.

—Padre ¿Como sabes quién soy? —señaló Hotaru extrañada,

—Por fin he recordado todo, no mucho se ,que Sailor Urano es Haruka Tenou, Sailor Neptune es Michiro Kaioh, Sailor Plut es Setsuna Meiou y claro, Sailor Saturno eres tu, mi hija Hotaru Tomoe.

A las palabras del doctor Tomoe le siguió un profundo silencio.

—En vista de que sabes mucho sobre nosotras, supongo que ya sabes a qué venimos —dijo Amy.

—Claro que si Sailor Mercury, bueno debería decirte… doctora Amy Mizuno, ¿Acaso crees que fue una coincidencia que entraras a este instituto?

Sailor Mercury se asustó al escuchar su identidad descubierta.

Haruka se acercó sigilosamente hacia el Dr. Tomoe, tomándolo por el cuello y alzándolo.

—No me gustan tus juegos, sabes a qué venimos y así que danos la información que necesitamos o morirás aquí mismo —Mientras Haruka decía esto Hotaru se sentía atrapada entre su deber como Sailor Scouts y el deber como Hija.

—Papá Haruka no le hagas nada a mi Papá —suplicó Sailor Satur entre lágrimas.

Sailor Urano lo botó como cualquier trapo sucio al suelo.

—Habla, te conviene, porque a la próxima no seré tan gentil —señaló Haruka muy molesta, Hotaru le había ablandado el corazón.

—Bueno, sé a lo que vienen y la verdad, puedo darles algo de la información, estoy casi seguro que hay un clon de Sailor Moon aunque sinceramente el experimento no salió nada bien, después de meses de tratar la clonación, encontramos a una voluntaria entre nuestro grupo elite que sería la encarga de llevar en su ser a nuestro experimento pero ella no lo sabe, jamás ella lo supo, ninguno del grupo de científicos le dijo que lleva en su vientre un clon de Sailor Moon, solo el doctor a cargo de la investigación era el único que sabía quién era ella.

—Y Sayaka ¿Quién es? —preguntó Sailor Mercury.

—Sayaka la encontramos en el Laboratorio entre los escombros, su metabolismo es anormal, presenta fuertes emanaciones de energía, en realidad no sé quien es ella; no es por justificarnos pero al saber de la muerte de Sailor Moon, no podíamos permitirnos perderla, yo le había hecho tanto daño a mi querida Hotaru, que de alguna manera quise enmendarme —manifestó el Dr. Tomoe mirando sinceramente a su hija.

—¡Vámonos no tenemos nada que hacer aquí! —gritó molesta Haruka.

Se marchaban con la respuesta, pero se iban también con más preguntas que antes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Capítulo 8

En el palacio Lunar.

La reina Serenity hizo aparecer un báculo en sus manos; éste tenía el símbolo lunar tallado en el centro y a su alrededor estaban los nueve símbolos de los planetas del sistema solar. Lo alzó y después lo tocó tres veces en el suelo, al instante apareció la imagen de Sailor Mercury.

—Su Majestad —Sailor Mercury hizo una reverencia.

—Princesa Mina, ella es el reflejo del pasado de Sailor Mercury, siempre se caracterizó por ser una gran estratega en combate, manteniendo el equilibrio en todo momento, y todas las emociones; no se dejaba llevar por impulsos, si no que analizaba cada punto débil del enemigo —le explicó la Reina Serenity a Mina.

—Sailor Mercury —se dirigió la reina Serenity ahora a Mercury—, tú deber es entrenar a la princesa Mina, tú serás el comienzo de su largo entrenamiento con las demás sailors; el entrenamiento Final será supervisado solo por mi —exclamó la madre de Serena, luego se despidió de las dos chicas para que diera así comienzo a la preparación de Mina.

—Su Alteza, sígame por favor —indicó la sailor a Mina.

—No me digas así, yo me llamo Mina, lo sabes muy bien Amy —le dijo Mina a la de cabellos azules, quería que Mercury dejara los formalismo .

—Amy Mizuno es mi alter ego, dentro de ella habito yo, aunque ella no ha despertado por completo. Yo soy sus recuerdos de quien fue en el Milenio de Plata, sígame por favor —expresó sin más Mercury, lo que asombró a Mina, pues parecía no reconocer a su compañera de juerga y batallas.

Sailor Mercury se teletransportó desde el Palacio Lunar al Palacio de Mercurio

—Princesa, te presento a mi planeta guardián Mercurio.

—Pero aquí hace calor ¿No debería hacer frío? —le preguntó Mina.

—Su idea no es del todo correcta, como sabrá, Mercurio es el planeta más próximo al Sol y el más pequeño, sus temperaturas son de aproximadamente 420 grados centígrados durante el día, pero baja hasta los menos -180 grados centígrados de noche —le explicó Sailor Mercury a Mina mientras ésta tenía un inmenso signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

—Bueno, tu entrenamiento se basará en nueve pruebas. La primera será la siguiente: Este palacio está hecho por hielo lunar, esto quiere decir que las temperaturas altas no le afectan, a las fueras de este palacio hay una muralla de Hielo que está conformada por hielo lunar, si las logras atravesar, llegarás hasta el Reino de Marte, para comenzar tu segunda prueba —al decir esto Sailor Mercury desapreció.

—¡¿Oye no ibas entrenarme? —gritoneó Mina, ya que esperaba algo así como un enfrentamiento entre Sailor Mercury y ella.

—Tu entrenamiento ya empezó —se escuchó la voz de "Amy" en el ambiente—, tú tienes todas la herramientas para ser una gran Sailor, simplemente debes conocerte bien.

Mina caminó hasta llegar a dicho punto, el calor la estaba matando, tenía tanta sed, y ninguna gota de agua a su alrededor. A cada paso se sentía más débil y que no podía más.

Al atravesar por muchos obstáculos en su camino vio la enorme muralla que le señaló Mercury. Lucía imponente.

Mina comenzó a lanzar todos su poderes pero no podía, pasó todo el día en eso, y cuando no pudo más, simplemente se desmayó, todas sus fuerzas no le eran suficientes, hasta que cayó la noche, y un espantoso frío la volvió a la realidad.

—Ella no va ser capaz de pasar la primera prueba, no es ni la sombra de lo que era en el pasado, antes Venus hubiera atravesado sin mucha demora esa pared —señaló Sailor Mercury para si misma, quien miraba a lo lejos a Mina.

De pronto se le acercó una persona muy bien conocida por ella

—Sailor Mars… ¿Tan pronto te levantó la Reina? —preguntó Sailor Mercury muy seriamente.

—Si, me dijo que viniera a observarla, aunque no sé porque, debemos despertarla por completo —respondió Sailor Mars.

—Ninguna Sailor Scout podrá hacer lo que ella tiene que hacer, es una misión tan difícil, que agradezco que no sea nuestro deber —le dijo Mercury.

—Sabes Mercury, siento que muy pronto todas seremos una misma con nuestros cuerpos terrestres

—Mars, así va hacer, las Sailor están terminando de despertar —respondió Sailor Mercury

Al día siguiente Mina por fin se levantó. Sentía que no podía respirar de la sed que tenía, sus labios se habían convertido en llagas y estaban partidos por la necesidad de agua.

—Vaya, veo que aun estas viva y sigues aquí —le señaló Sailor Mercury con tono de reproche.

—Es que, es que no puedo romperla, he intentado todo y no he podido romper el muro —dijo Mina totalmente derrotada y exhausta.

—Si con la primera derrota te pones así, jamás ocuparas los zapatos de la Princesa Serena —dijo Sailor Mercury muy secamente.

Mina se levantó y comenzó a lanzar todo el poder que podía, y aun así no podía romperla. Su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas provocadas por tantos intentos de romper la pared, a cada golpe sentía que se quemaba en carne propia.

Llegó otra noche más, y Mina continuaba tirada en el piso frente a la Gran Muralla.

—Jamás podré romper este muro, me acuerdo que en el pasado Sailor Mercury era admirada por este gran poder, una Sailor de Hielo que podía soportar el calor —se dijo Mina así misma cuando meditaba en lo que le había dicho Mercury.

Mina se levantó de nuevo muy decidida, y con sus propias manos desnudas comenzó a golpear el grueso muro, aprovechando que era de noche y el calor no la molestaba, cada golpe era más fuerte que el otro y a la vez cada golpe se transformaba en un charco de sangre ya que sus nudillos estaban lascandose por los golpes.

—¡Es que no hay forma de romper esta maldita cosa! —Mina se sentó a llorar y cayó en cuenta en su primera lección, las emociones a veces son malas consejeras Otra vez se levantó a pesar del estado paupérrimo en el que estaba y comenzó a observar el muro detenidamente; Había intento destruirlo pero jamás se puso a observarlo. Miró entonces que curiosamente la pared tenía unos pliegues que hacia aparentar a un muro macizo, y se deslizó por uno de estos.

Mina se sintió en vuelta en una extraña energía y apareció en otro palacio ella se encontraba a las fueras del palacio de Marte. La recibió Sailor Mars.

—La primera prueba era la más sencilla y terminaste así, es verdad no eres la sombra de la Gran Sailor Venus, estratega y líder a la cual confiábamos nuestras vida sin titubear, entra en el palacio para que descanses un rato y comenzaremos tu segunda prueba —la recibió Sailor Mars con tono burlón.

Mina estaba sumamente avergonzada, había sido tan fácil desde un principio, solo tenía que analizar la situación y no haber quedado en el estado lamentable en que se encontraba.

Ver, observar, analizar antes de pelear, esa era la primera enseñanza de su entrenamiento.

Sailor Mars tenía toda la razón, y Mina pudo nota que esta Mars era igual de irónica que su amiga Rei.

En templo Hikawa

—¡Achuuu!, Quien será que me nombra —estornudaba Rei— Sayaka es un gran ser humano, que bueno que Haruka me haya permitido conocerla y estar con ella un día más —decía Rei mientras miraba a Sayaka dormir.

En el Palacio de Marte

—Y entonces, ¿vas a despertar? —le preguntó Sailor Mars a Sailor Mercury.

—La verdad hace tiempo desperté, desde el momento en que la Princesa Serenity murió.

Un día después de que Serena había muerto, un maligno se había presentado delante de Amy, con el que tuvo que luchar a pesar del estado de depresión que arrastraba

—_Estoy harta ¿por qué maldita sea, porqué_? —decía Amy mientras tenía el monstruo frente a ella.

Sailor Mercury luchaba ferozmente contra el maligno, sus amigas aún no llegaban a la lucha. La fuerza de Amy no era lo suficiente como para vencer al oponente.

Una fuerte explosión del monstruo la lanzó contra la pared; su traje de sailor ya estaba completamente en harapos. —_Maldita sea, no puedo yo sola contra él… Serena no soy tan fuerte como tú, pero mi sueño es proteger a este Planeta, para el cual diste tu vida_…

Mientras Sailor Mercury lloraba y decía esto, el símbolo de Mercurio resplandeció en su frente envolviéndola complemente, entonces apareció una imagen frente a ella.

—_¿Pero quién eres?_

—_Soy_ _Sailor Mercury, del Reino del Milenio de Plata, yo soy tú; ha llegado la hora de que despiertes como una guerrera completa y fuerte, a partir de este momento recordaras toda la vida que llevaste en el Milenio de Plata, excepto ciertos recuerdos que aún no se te permitirá recordar por que no es el tiempo adecuado_ —señaló Sailor Mercury mientras extendía su mano para recibir la mano de Amy

Cuando ambas se fusionaron, se convirtieron en un mismo ser.

—_Yo soy la guardiana del Planeta de Mercurio, acabaré contigo monstruo, ¡Hielo Lunar …Congela!_ —de repente, un poderoso ataque de Sailor Mercury acabó rápidamente con su oponente.

—_Aún no es conveniente que despierte por completo_ —una voz desde el interior del corazón de Amy le habló a sí misma—; _mandare una parte de mi esencia al Palacio de Mercurio, para que cumpla con la última misión del Milenio de Plata._

Una extraña energía azul salió del cuerpo de Amy y se dirigió al cielo.

Cuando Sailor Mercury le confesaba a Sailor Mars sobre su unión con la Amy Mizuno de la Tierra, Mina continuaba con miles de dudas en el palacio de Marte. Un aire frío la recorría de pies a cabeza.

—¿No entiendo? Mercurio que debería ser de un clima frío, era cálido y frío por otra parte Marte es totalmente helado y debería ser cálido ¡NO ENTIENDO! —se decía Mina así misma, estaba totalmente confundida con los climas, y prefirió recostarse en la habitación que le había brindado Sailor Mars para que descansara.

En la casa de Amy

Amy estaba en su alcoba cuando una voz detrás de ella le habló.

—Es hora Amy Mizuno.

—¡Oh! Eres tú, ¿terminaste la misión? —le preguntó Amy a su propio reflejo, Sailor Mercury.

—Así es, Sailor Venus ha comenzado su entrenamiento y superó la primera etapa.

En cuando dijo esto, el reflejo de Mercury se fusionó una vez más con Amy.

En la casa Tenou.

—Mi bombón tiene un clon… ¿Como será? ¿Será como ella? ¿Tendrá su misma calidez? —se cuestionaba Haruka a medida que tomaba un vaso de whisky, el ambiente de la casa Tenou se rodeaba de un profundo silencio.

En el palacio Lunar

La Reina Serenity se disponía a despertar otra sailor más.

—Es hora de despertar, Sailor Júpiter —dijo la Reina mientras la figura de la poderosa sailor de Júpiter se ponía en pie.

—Mi reina para servirle —respondió ella.

Sailor Júpiter entendió al instante que su presencia había sido invocada antes de tiempo.

—Su Majestad, permítame hacerle una pregunta ¿Por qué no levantó a sailor Venus antes que a mí? Ese es el orden correcto, supongo yo —indicó Sailor Júpiter

—Mi querida Júpiter, la Princesa Mina… aún no esta lista para luchar contra ella misma —respondió la Reina Serenity.

—Su majestad, me dirigiré a mi lugar, en el Palacio de Júpiter —y desapareció haciendo una reverencia a la madre de Serena.

En casa de Lita

—Hana gracias por estar aquí, es bueno tener una amiga —dijo la sailor.

—No hay de que Lita, gracias a ti por dejar quedarme contigo —señaló una Hana realmente agradecida.

Hana tenía el cabello blanco y ojos azules, y usaba un peinado parecido al de Lita.

En cierta forma, Hana le recordaba a… Serena…

Gracia Haruka Sama, mi pequeño duende


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Capítulo 9

En Palacio de Marte.

Mina se levantó de su largo descanso. Todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Aún continuaba pensando en la lección recién aprendida. Ver, observar, analizar antes de pelear, esa era la primera enseñanza de su entrenamiento.

Aprender algo tan sencillo le había costado tanto trabajo, más de lo debido.

Al despertarse, observó la habitación donde se hallaba, era realmente majestuosa con cortinas de seda color carmesí pastel, todo finamente decorado. Frente a ella estaba una jarra con agua y comida.

Entonces Mina se sintió en el paraíso mismo, pues tenía tanta hambre.

—Después de todo Sailor Mars no están dura como aparenta —se dijo así misma cuando masticaba el delicioso bocado. Al terminar de comer su festín, se percató que a lado de ella se encontraba un tazón con una toalla y vendajes. Mina los tomó y limpió sus heridas, las cuales le dolían sumamente.

—Debo enfocarme en mi entrenamiento y concentrarme más, no me puedo permitir que las chicas salgan heridas por mi —pensó cuando terminó de curar sus heridas.

—Ver, observar, analizar antes de pelear —repetía Mina en voz alta una y otra vez.

—¡Vaya! Sailor Mercury te enseñó bien —exclamó Sailor Mars, quien apareció detrás de ella sorpresivamente.

—Bueno, creo que como descanso ya tuviste mucho. Sígueme, te voy dirigir a tu siguiente prueba —le indicó Sailor Mars mientras Mina la seguía—; una sailor scout tiene que guiarse por su instinto y su valor —señaló Mars.

—Entendido —contestó Mina.

—Espero que esta lección sea más sencilla de aprender —dijo Mars en tono de sarcasmo.

Mars caminó hasta llegar a una gran cueva, donde había abundantes manantiales.

—Marte se caracteriza por sus grandes afluencias de agua, más que por su clima —expresó ante una Mina asombrada por tan bello paisaje… cascadas, ríos, lagunas, y un hermoso bosque era simplemente hermoso.

—También te indico que al final de ese bosque se encuentra la tercera puerta, que te llevará a tu tercera prueba, solo tienes que atravesar los manantiales y dirigirte asi al bosque.

Mina pensaba que podía ser sencillo, pero recordó lo aprendido por Mercury: "Ver, observar, analizar antes de pelear". Sailor Mars desapareció dejando a Mina sola.

En el coliseo de Tokio.

Se llevaba a cabo una presentación acústica.

—Muy buenas tardes damas y caballeros, con ustedes la señorita Michiru Kaioh, quien nos brindará una hermosa interpretación en violín a acompañada en el piano por la jovencita Violet Uji-Kabane.

Los presentes disfrutaron el concierto, el cual fue simplemente espectacular. Violet y Michiru se complementaron desde un principio y lograron ofrecer un precioso concierto que arrancó de súbito _los aplausos del público._

La recepción después del concierto estuvo rodeada de lujo y algarabía.

—Felicitaciones, muy buena presentación —le dijo Michiru a la niña Violet mientras le ofrecía su mano.

—Gracias, el gusto es todo mío señorita Michiru —contestó Violet muy emocionada.

Al darse las manos Michiru sintió una energía extraña pero a la vez muy familiar, esta niña tenía la misma energía que Sayaka.

—Me-me parece que en su vida pasada fue usted una princesa… —le señaló Michiru.

—¿Usted cree? Tal vez tenga razón —dijo Violet.

Disculpándose con Violet y sus padres, Michiru se dirigió a Haruka para confesarle sobre la misteriosa energía que acababa de sentir.

La fiesta se desarrollaba espléndidamente. Violet atraía miradas a pesar de su corta edad. Sin embargo, la presencia de un extraño intruso hizo que la gente comenzara a salir asustada corriendo del salón.

—¿Que pasa? ¡Oh miren eso, un monstruo!... ¡Que alguien nos ayude! —la gente comenzó a gritar mientras salían despavoridos del recinto.

—¡Michiru! —gritó Haruka como indicación para comenzar la transformación…

—¡Alto ahí! Somos la Sailor del cambio, somos Sailor Neptuno y Sailor Urano!—.

Se presentaron ambas sailors cuando el monstruo todavía absorbía la energía de los presentes.

En un descuido de Urano, el monstruo se abalanza sobre ella, pero Violet se percata intenta valientemente atacar al monstruo para ayudar a la sailor; entonces en defensa, el monstruo lanzó un ataque a Violet, luego al instante desapareció.

Una enorme emanación de energía cubrió a Violet lo que asustó a la chica.

—Ya es tiempo de despertar, mi querida niña— una voz susurraba en la Cabeza de Violet mientras salía corriendo del sitio seguida por Sailor Urano y Neptune.

—No corras, podemos ayudarte estas bien —gritó Michiru.

—¡Que me pasa! —Vociferó la niña asustada—, otra vez me está pasando lo mismo, no puede ser, hasta cuando va seguir —decía Violet llorando.

Haruka a Michiru observaron la misma energía de Sayaka en Violet.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto Sailor Neptuno.

—Si, estoy acostumbrada a esto, siempre me sucede, lo malo es que ahora tengo que inventar otra identidad, que diría mi papá y mi mamá, creo que voy a morir a este paso —manifestó Violet entre llanto, ya que ahora no se veía como una niña de 10 años, sino una mujer de 20.

—Sailor Urano esto no es coincidencia, es lo mismo de Sayaka —declaró Michiru preocupada.

Dejaron entonces a Violet con sus padres después de tranquilizarla, no sin antes indicarles que querían hablar con ella en privado al día siguiente. Después de este Haruka llamó a Amy para informarle de lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente, Haruka llevó a Violet con la doctora Mizuno. La guerrera de Urano tenía un presentimiento sobre todo esto, ya que pensaba que Sayaka y Violet tenían algo en común.

—Yo pasaré primero Violet, Michiru te hará compañía un rato —le dijo Haruka a la ahora joven mujer afuera del consultorio de Amy.

Mientras Haruka le informaba a Amy todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior, Violet conversaba con Michiru.

—¿Sabes? No se cual es su asombro, yo tengo un mal que se llama Progeria, que es una enfermedad degenerativa, aunque… yo soy un caso especial —confesó Violet a Michiru.

Sailor Neptuno la vio con tristeza. Dentro del laboratorio, ambas sailors ya sacaban conclusiones.

—Ya entiendo Haruka, tú piensas que ellas tienen un nexo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es realizar unas pruebas de compatibilidad de ADN entre ambas chicas, trae a Violet —indicó Amy.

Haruka invitó entonces a Violet para que entrara al consultorio, y dentro de él, Amy le realizó todas las pruebas posibles. Después, Urano y Neptuno llevaron a la jovencita a su casa y se trasladaron al templo Hikawa de Rei, quien estaba acompañada por Lita.

—Vaya, veo muchas bellas damas —expresó Haruka cuando observó a Hana, la nueva inquilina de Lita.

—Gracias, nunca había visto un chico tan guapo —dijo Hana mientras todas las demás chicas se pusieron nerviosas. Nadie se atrevería a explicarle a Hana que Haruka es en realidad una chica.

Sayaka salía del templo cuando vio a Hana por primera vez. Ambas al verse, sintieron algo extraño, se quedaron simplemente casi mudas viéndose una a la otra, más Hana que quedó estupefacta.

—Ho-hola —es lo único que pudo decir Sayaka.

Rei se dio cuenta de esas dos extrañas energías y se acercó a Lita.

—¿Quién es ella en realidad Lita? —le preguntó Rei susurrándole al oído.

—Te lo explico después —contestó Júpiter.

Michiru las observó por un momento, y pudo adivinar que Rei y Lita ya hablaban también sobre las extrañas auras, entonces tomó la palabra: —Bueno nos despedimos, gracias por hacerle compañía a Sayaka.

Haruka, Michiru y Sayaka salieron del templo Hikawa.

Mientras Hana se entretenía con los mangas de Rei, las dos sailors comentaban los últimos acontecimientos.

—¿En serio? Eres la segunda persona que me dice algo parecido sobre Sayaka —exclamó Rei a Lita.

No solo ellas dos estaban preocupadas sobre el mismo tema, también Amy analizaba las muestras de ADN con detenimiento.

Y En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí se escucharon unas explosiones en las calles.

—Salgan Sailor Scouts donde quiera que estén, no se escondan —gritó una extraña aparición del averno.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

En el templo Hikawa

Rei se hallaba limpiando como siempre el templo

—Rei ¿como estas Buenos días?— Decía Amy mientras llegaba

—Bien gracias— le contesto

Rei y Amy conversaban, de las tres extrañas chicas Sayaka,Violet y Hana.

Amy pensaba si sería bueno revelarle el extraño resultado de la prueba de A.D.N. de Sayaka y Violet, esto era algo que estaba tratando directamente con outher, ya que pensaba que las Sailor Senshi se hallaba aun sentidas por lo de Serena.

Atrás de Amy apareció una extraña energía ofensiva hacia ella

—Hielo Lunar— se escucho el ataque de Amy, el ataque no cumplió su cometido, pero bastó para que ella pudieran salvaguardarse.

¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer el ataque , sin transformarte?— le pregunto Rei extrañada

Bueno, desde hace un tiempo— le dijo Amy apenas susurrando para que el monstruo no la escuchara.

Llego otro ataque y las Sailor no tenían tiempo para transformar

—Hay que llamar a las chicas Amy, no podemos solas— decía Rei mientras veía la desigualdad, ya que al no poderse transformar no podía hacer nada sus pergaminos no servían.

—Me extraña Reiko (Rei es el diminutivo de Reiko) tú eres una gran Sailor Scout, que no debería depender de la transformación para acceder a tus poderes, que son tuyo por derecho— Amy le decía esto a Rei muy decidida a que atreves de estas palabras ella pudiera despertar, ya que de Sailor Scouts Mars, es la más cerca a Sailor Moon su mejor amiga y este afecto sentimental que tenía hacia Serena, había socavado su despertar

Rei se quedo suspendía en el aire, había tocado una fibra muy sensible su orgullo de Sailor Scout.

Los ataques no dejaban de seguir a pesar que Amy hubiera podido terminar al enemigo muy fácilmente no lo hizo para que Rei pudiera despertar, ya que ese era el orden. La prueba de Mina para ser una mejor guerrera no era solo de Mina si no de todas las Sailor ya que su llamado era despertar.

—Cuidado Rei— Grito Amy al ver que un ataque casi la sorprende.

—Tú crees que esto es honor escondernos despierta Reiko— Volvió Amy a infundir ese valor que a Rei le hacía falta

—Yo no puedo usar el fuego sagrado nunca eh podido he tratado, pero mis esfuerzo siempre han sido en vano . no puedo Amy — Rei se sentí confusa y débil como aquel día que perdió a Serena a su mejor amiga, apretaba fuertemente sus puños con un aire de impotencia , en su rostro se dibujaba una Rei abatida eh incapaz de poder hacer lo que su compañera quería.

Rei se hallaba entre ataque del enemigo y la presión de Amy, pero sobre todo su propio orgullo al estar en este mar ideas sintió como una cálida energía en su interior le gritara algo, ese sentimiento extraño renacía en sus ser transformándose en recuerdos de un distante pasado llevándola por encima del tiempo, del momento en que vivía donde era una niña en milenio de plata

En algún lugar de Marte una pequeña niña entrenaba ferozmente con su madre

—¿Qué fue?. Acaso no eres capaz más de esto, me insultas acaso — decía su madre mientras le propinaba una bofetada a su pequeña hija

—Mamá no soy tan fuerte como tú— entre sollozos la niña trataba de defender de los ataques de fuego de su madre

—¡Vaya ! ahora me sales con esas, a veces pareciera que no fueras mi hija, que decepción tan grande— de esta manera furtiva la madre de la pequeña trataba de avergonzarla

—¿Veo, que no pierdes la costumbre,?, por eso eres una de las Sailor más fuerte Reiko— Le decía una singular mujer que había esto observando la escena desde el lejos, aquella mujer tenía un porte real y un hermoso cabello blanco y en su frente una media luna dorada

—Mí Reina discúlpeme, no me percate de su presencia— Reiko que era el nombre de la madre que entrenaba a su hija, para ser su sucesora.

—Reiko, necesito hablar contigo en privado— Decía la mujer con la media Luna dorada en la frente

—Está bien mi señora, pero veo que a traído a la pequeña dama— Dijo Reiko de una manera muy solemne

—No te preocupes la dejaremos con Rei, para que descanse de su entrenamiento— decía la reina de una manera muy tierna mientras miraba a la pequeña Rei futura Reina de Marte y futura Sailor Scout.

—Rei, cuida a la pequeña dama, yo tengo asunto que tratar con la reina— Dijo la reina de Marte mientras lanzaba una mirada muy severa a su hija que aun sollozaba.

—Si mi señora, yo la cuidare—Dijo la pequeña Rei

Mientras la Reina de Luna se retiraba, para tener aquella conversación tan transcendental con la Reina de Marte, se quedaron las dos pequeñas jugando.

—Hola, me llamo Serena, por favor no llores sí. — se presentaba la Princesa de la Luna a la pequeña Princesa de Marte

—Yo, no estoy llorando solo que, me entro una basurilla en mis ojos — decía la pequeña princesa de Marte mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas y acariciaba su mejilla lastimada por la bofetada propinada por su madre.

—Tú planeta es muy hermoso , tiene hermosos bosques , se parece un poco a Venus y a la Tierra— decía la Pequeña Princesa de la Luna, para de alguna manera socavar el mal rato de la pequeña Princesa de Marte.

—No mi planeta no se parece a ninguno, ¿sabías que Marte es el planeta, que más agua tiene?— Orgullosa de su planeta la princesa de Marte presumía sus bondades hidrológicas de este planeta

—¿No sabía?, pero ya que tú me lo dices te lo voy a creer. ¿Quieres Jugar conmigo? por favor si — muy feliz le respondía la pequeña princesa de la Luna

—No se me es permito jugar, tengo que entrenar para proteger mi planeta y a los herederos de la Luna— Muy seria y formal la Pequeña princesa le respondía orgullosa de su herencia

—Tú la traes— le dijo la Pequeña Dama mientras salía corriendo

—No es justo no me avisaste— sonreía la pequeña princesa de Marte, mientras corría atrás de la pequeña Dama.

En el presente, en el planeta tierra, en el futuro estaba Rei sumergida en aquellos recuerdos, recordando su pasado del milenio de Plata, se sentí tan feliz tan llena, que su mejor amiga desde un principio la protegió, sin lucha tan solo con una sonrisa, sintió que una extraña energía brotaba muy dentro de ella, aquella energía se transformo en una idea, se transformo en una frase, se transformo en un nuevo ataque.

—¡Ave de fuego, de Marte Fulmina!— se escucho el ataque de Rei, mientras una enorme eh inmensa llamarada extinguía al enemigo que se le había presentado.

—Bien hecho ya era hora— dijo una extraña voz en su interior, mientras esta voz se transformaba en su mente, en una imagen de una sailor scout , no cualquier sailor si no en la imagen de su alter ego de Sailor Mars.

—¿Quién eres tú?— decía extrañada Rei. —Yo soy, tú yo del pasado, te envíe un pequeño fragmento de los mucho recuerdos del Milenio de Plata, para que pudieses despertar, ya que no es tu culpa que nuestra Princesa, No nuestra mejor amiga haya muerto , alberguemos en nuestro corazón aquellos recuerdos hermosos, te invito a despertar— el alter ego de Rei se acercaba ella con los brazos extendidos, abrazándola, consolándola de sus tristeza para poder formar un solo ser.

—Veo que ya despertaste mi quería amiga— decía Amy observando el semblante de Rei, que aún se sentía detenida en el tiempo cuando jugaba con la pequeña Dama.

El sol brillaba y las dos jóvenes en templo Hikawa respiraban un aire de nostalgia, una pequeña lágrima se escurrió en el rostro de Rei, recordando que Serena siempre fue su amiga incluso en el pasado, siempre fue así.

En el planeta conocido como el "El planeta de Fuego", encontramos a Mina , tratando de superar la prueba impuesta por Sailor Mars.

—¡Estoy harta no llego ningún lugar siempre llego al mismo sitio , no puede ser— Mina trataba de analizar su entorno pero todo se veía despejado, entonces ¿Por qué? No podía pasar el bosque

Mientras Mina trataba de superar su prueba, en el planeta tierra se suscitaban otras acontecimiento, que empezaban a tornarse más misteriosas.

En un departamento a media Luz La dama de la Luna Nueva se encontraba furica

—Son tan ineptos que no pueden acabar, con un par de niñas, ni como esbirros sirven— reclamaba furica la dama de la Luna Nueva, ya que el ataque contra Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury había sido un fracaso

—¡Tú ven acá!, quiero elimines a esta chica (mostrándole una imagen producida por su poder) , y si no la eliminas no te atrevas a regresar — fue la orden de la Dama de la Luna Nueva, ella necesitaba acabar con las Sailor antes que la Princesa Mina regresara

En la casa Tenou, esperaban muy intranquila a Amy, para saber los resultados

— ¿Qué no piensa venir? Gritaba Haruka mientras golpeaba su puño en el brazo de la silla donde estaba sentada

—Tranquilízate ya llegara, A departe te vez muy bonita molesta— Dijo una coqueta Michiru

Se escuchó el golpear de la puerta y las presentes la abrieron la puerta , era Amy la hicieron pasar al despacho para que Sayaka no tuviera conocimiento de lo que ellas estaba a punto de descubrir.

Sayaka , Violet y Hana , un misterio que estaba a punto de ser revelado podría decirse.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Capítulo 11

En la casa de Lita, se encontraba Hana meditando sobre su existencia. Muchos recuerdos venían a su mente… ¿Por qué le habían sucedido tantas cosas? Recordaba principalmente aquella aparición en el bosque, aquella joven de cabellos dorados, a alguien le recordaba, a una persona… ¿Pero a quién?

En el planeta Marte, Mina continuaba luchando contra algo que parecía invisible, ya que por más que avanzaba no llegaba a ningún sitio.

—Pero es fácil, yo veo el camino ¡¿Por qué simplemente no puedo llegar? —se recriminaba Mina en voz alta.

Entre Mina más se adentraba al bosque, y se esforzaba, retornaba siempre al principio, al mismo lugar de donde había salido.

La noche marciana llegó entonces y tuvo que dejar de caminar, pues la oscuridad no le permitía poder observar ni siquiera la palma de su mano.

Mientras se recostaba bajo un árbol, ella trataba de analizar por qué esta segunda prueba fue en Marte y no en el planeta Venus, pues por orden planetario así tendría que ser, el segundo planeta del Sistema Solar es Venus.

En medio de sus meditaciones, el sueño la venció totalmente y no pudo despertar hasta el siguiente día, cuando los rayos del sol le avisaron el comienzo de un día más. Sin embargo, éste fue totalmente igual al anterior, pues Mina simplemente no podía superar la prueba. Y nuevamente anocheció…

En esa segunda noche, la guerrera de Venus continuaba analizando las palabras de Mars.

—"Una sailor scout tiene que guiarse por su instinto y su valor" —repetía Mina constantemente.

—Mi instinto me dice que… siga… —Mina se levantó entonces y trató de recordar de memoria el Bosque. Mientras caminaba totalmente a ciegas y guiada por su "instinto", notó que el terreno cambiaba de forma, ya no era igual al camino que recorrió los últimos días, de repente, sintió caer desde un peñasco hasta un río corrientoso, el cual la arrastró río arriba dejándola casi inconsciente, pero aún así logró llegar a la orilla.

—¡Levántate! —le indicó una voz para despertarla.

Mina en su estado de semi inconsciencia, vio divisar a Lita.

—¡¿Lita?... ¿Eres tú? No, perdón, Sailor Júpiter —gritó sorprendida Mina. Ver a Júpiter le anunciaba que había pasado la prueba.

La solución de la prueba de Mars era seguir sus instinto, mirar más allá de lo obvio, aplicando lo de Mercurio: observar y analizar.

Lecciones sencillas pero difíciles de aprender.

—Bueno, creo que se acabaron las lecciones suaves, ahora siguen las lecciones fuertes —señaló Sailor Júpiter mientras ayudaba a una mascullada Mina a ponerse de pie.

Lita la llevó a un majestuoso castillo en el planeta Júpiter, el cual lucía muy diferente a Marte. Su clima era más caluroso que el de mercurio, rodeado de nubes que escondían al sol; hacía un calor insoportable, se escuchaba en el cielo retumbar fuerte rayos atravesando la tierra, con sus volcanes en constante bramidos.

Mina caminó hasta el imponente castillo.

—Bueno, como te iba diciendo tus pruebas sencillas se acabaron, ya que has pasado las pruebas de las Senshi, menos una a petición de nuestra Reina Serenity; yo soy Sailor Júpiter guardiana del quinto planeta del Sistema Solar. Formo parte de los denominados planetas exteriores, soy un nexus entre las Sailor Senshi y Outhers —explicó Sailor Júpiter a Mina, ya que a diferencia de Mercurio, Venus y Marte, el planeta Júpiter pertenece a los planetas exteriores, por ese motivo Sailor Júpiter tenía aquella fuerza descomunal.

Después de caminar un tramo dentro del castillo, Júpiter agregó:

—Tú prueba se basará en la madurez para lograr el éxito tras la lucha, Júpiter está conformada principalmente por volcanes frente a ti; uno de estos volcanes alberga la Lanza de Júpiter, que es uno de los cinco talismanes, los otros cuatro restantes pertenecen a la demás Sailor Outhers; este talismán solo puede ser liberado por un descendiente de la Luna ya que fue puesto ahí por la misma Princesa Serena cuando pasó su prueba de madurez, la misma prueba que tú estás llevando a acabo.

Sailor Júpiter revelaba la historia de ese talismán con tono solemne y serio, Mina pensaba que si los tres talismanes liberaban a Sailor Saturno que ese era el propósito de ellos y que el Talismán de Sailor Saturno tenía el poder de la destrucción y el renacimiento, entonces, ¿Qué tan grande era el poder de este nuevo talismán?

En la casa de Lita Kino, Hana continuaba meditaba sobre su vida, y además lo feliz que se sentía viviendo con Lita, quien la observaba detenidamente.

Con ternura también pensando en Sayaka y Violet, ¿Acaso esta tres niñas especiales tenían algo en común más que sus extraños poderes y sus repentino crecimientos desmedidos?

En un rincón de la galaxia, Maberick se hallaba confuso. Aún no entendía como es que aquellas chicas con mini falda lo estaban venciendo fácilmente; había realizado mucha veces ataques al planeta Tierra, pero todos habían sido nulos.

—Mando ataques esporádicos, continuamente, sin un resultado favorable. ¿Qué tienen estas niñas que sus ejércitos y su poder inextinguible me vencen fácilmente? Tendré que esperar hasta que los planetas se alineen para que yo tenga mi máximo poder y acabar con ellas y tomar la Tierra.

En el despacho de los Tenou. Amy explicaba a Haruka seriamente el extraño caso de Sayaka y Violet, aunque desgraciadamente no se le habían hecho exámenes Hana por falta de tiempo.

—He analizado detenidamente las prueba de Sayaka y Violet por medio de una prueba de ADN, ambas tienen caracterizas similares con una pequeña variaciones genéticas.

—¿Y qué has encontrado Amy?

—Bueno, todo individuo esta cifrado genéticamente en las secuencias nucleotídicas del ácido desoxirribonucleico (ADN), que integra el mensaje para la síntesis de proteínas. Las proteínas de un individuo son específicas, por lo que lógicamente, la información para su síntesis que se encuentra cifrada en el código genético también debe serlo, en consecuencia el código genético es específico. Una molécula de ADN es una sucesión de nucleótidos, cada uno de los cuales está formado por ácido fosfórico, desoxirribosa y una base nitrogenada (púrica o pirimídica), siendo tales componentes universales en el ADN de todos los seres vivos. Por lo tanto las diferencias entre el ADN de los distintos individuos residen en la proporción y orden de cómo se suceden los pares de bases púricas y pirimidínicas, en el ADN, siendo estas bases nitrogenadas, las que establecen la especificidad y diferencia para cada individuo.

Mientras Amy daba su espectacular explicación sobre lo analizado, las chicas tenían un enorme y descomunal signo de interrogación en sus mentes.

—Este… ¡Amy, por favor en cristiano! —exclamó Haruka muy confundida, pues no entendía nada de las "bases púricas y pirimidínicas".

—Bueno se los expondré así, genéticamente son iguales, son un solo ser, solo con la variación mutante, ya que al ser engendradas, cada una cambió de alguna manera sus genes, el hecho que crezcan desmedidamente es que fueron clonadas a partir de una persona que refleja la edad que tiene ya que sus genes nacen con la especificación genéticas del original.

—Amy por favor— decía Setsuna que aun estaba perdida en la explicación.

—Bueno chicas se los pondré así, son clones de Serena en apariencia, genéticamente hablando, pero de alguna manera las células mutaron mientras eran embriones, diría yo a voluntad, he comparado muestras de Serena con ellas y son casi idénticas,

—¡¿Todas son Serena? —gritó preguntando Hotaru totalmente sorprendida.

—No, te equivocas, ellas solo son parecidas morfológicamente y también en sus poderes, pero tiene su propio ser que no es el de nuestra Princesa —señaló ahora Michiru.

Está explicación tuvo su debate y este debate fue más acalorado cada instante, llegó a su estupor cuando se rebeló una tercera persona que era Hana.

—Debemos decirles quienes son, ya que por su composición celular no sabemos si seguirán envejeciendo, ya que todas ellas son una esencia de nuestra princesa —manifestó Hotaru tomando la batuta de la conversación.

Mientras, en la puerta del despacho, Sayaka estaba escuchando toda la conversación impacientemente, tratando de comprender y aceptar su frágil existencia.

En el Planeta Júpiter, Mina se dirigía hacia su tercera prueba.

A diferencia de las anteriores, ésta no estaba oculta, sino imponente frente a ella. A medida que se acerca, los rayos caían más y más cerca de ella. Sailor Júpiter la seguía a una considerable distancia, observando a Mina detenidamente.

—Dime ¿por qué me sigues y no simplemente te vas como las otras? —preguntó Mina observando cómo Júpiter mantenía una aptitud erguida a pesar de que los rayos le caían muy cerca de ella.

(Júpiter es un planeta lleno de tormentas que han perdurado desde hace siglos)

—Porqué mi alter ego de la tierra aún no despierta, por lo tanto mi misión aquí no ha acabado todavía —explicó Júpiter a Mina.

—¿A qué te refieres con "despertar"?

—Las Sailor Scouts de la Tierra no están completas, no tiene todos sus poderes y no están consientes de su capacidades como sailors aún.

—¿Entonces yo no estoy completa? No entiendo.

—Tú también estas incompleta ya que tu alter ego del pasado aún no ha sido despertado. Si estuvieras completa, hubieras pasado todas las pruebas anteriores sin chistar. Tú eres la líder de Sailor Scout, esto quiere decir que puedes vencernos a todas muy fácilmente, por eso se te escogió entre toda las Sailor, solo sailor Mars compite como tu igual y también Sailor Urano, solo ellas dos te han presentado una gran lucha cuando fue tú elección de líder —reveló Júpiter a Mina.

Pero Mina más que nada estaba asombrada. Se sentía tan débil, pues la Sailor Venus de la actualidad no era ni la sombra de la Sailor Venus que había sido en el pasado.

Lita comenzaba a pensar que Hana podía ser la reencarnación de Serena, pues solo la Princesa emanaba esa clase de calidez que había descubierto en Hana.

— ¿Pasa algo Lita? Te veo perdida en la nebulosa —le preguntó Hana sonriendo.

De repente, atrás de Hana apareció un enemigo

— ¡Alto ahí! —gritó Lita.

—No te preocupes, no vengo por ti, vengo por ella —dijo la extraña aparición apuntando hacia Hana.

—No permitiré que te la lleves, Poder de… —la transformación de Lita fue detenida, ya que el enemigo le arranchó su pluma de transformación.

Lita no sabía qué hacer, ya que no tenía sus poderes de sailor para proteger a Hana.

—Yo la protegeré, yo la protegeré —gritaba Lita mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al enemigo.

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo? No tienes tu pluma de transformación ¡Sin ella eres nada!—

Lita dio la mejor lucha que podía, pero no lograba vencerlo; es verdad, tenía su súper fuerza física, pero el enemigo tenía rayos y lograba desaparecer a voluntad y aparecer en otro sitio esquivando los golpes de Lita, quien lo único que pudo hacer era a tomar a Hana y salir corriendo de allí.

— ¡Chicas, un enemigo apareció, no puedo transformar, además, se quiere llevarse a Hana!—

El mensaje de Lita llegó a las demás sailors, quienes se dirigieron donde se encontraba Lita.

Al llegar, las sailors notaron que el enemigo había puesto una barrera, la cual no podían derribar aún con sus poderes.

—¡Lita! —gritaban todas al unisonó.

—Si solo pudiera hacer que ella despertara como yo —pensó Sailor Mars. Luego una idea le llegó a la mente y comenzó a gritarle a su amiga:

—Vaya ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Lita? Eres una decepción como una Sailor, ni siquiera puedes proteger a esa niña —le gritó Sailor Mars—, das vergüenza mejor me voy de aquí

Cuando Sailor Mars estaba a punto de marcharse del campo de batalla, solo Sailor Mercury entendió su aptitud, quería hacer despertar a Júpiter.

En el planeta Júpiter, Mina parecía que estaba a punto de llegar al final de su tercera misión; sin embargo, el cuerpo ya comenzaba a lamentar los sufrimientos de las pruebas anteriores.

—No te des por vencida, ahora más que nunca necesito que termines está prueba —señaló Júpiter intranquila.

— ¿Por que dices eso?

—Porque Sailor Júpiter no puede despertar todo su poder por si sola, necesita que una heredera del Milenio de Plata rompa el sello para que ella pueda despertar, de no ser así… —la sailor no pudo terminar la frase ya que Mina fue alcanzada por un pequeño rayo del planeta, pues ella no podía ayudarla en su prueba, estaba prohibido.

—Respóndeme, ¿Si no que? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó apresuradamente Mina, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Si no… morirá ella, además de un ser especial que la acompaña en estos momentos, Lita está siendo atacada en este instante —expresó Júpiter ahora entristecida con voz de súplica.

Mina comenzó a correr desesperada a todo lo que le daba su ser, no iba a permitir que una amiga más muriera por no ser capaz de protegerlas y ayudarlas.

Mina llegó pronto al final de su misión, divisó la Lanza de Júpiter, la cual tenía una forma de rayo en su punta, se parecía mucho al talismán de sailor Saturno pero con la diferencia que en vez la hoz, este tenía un rayo labrado envuelto por el símbolo de Júpiter.

—¡Te salvare Lita!

Mina tomó la lanza mientras sus manos se quemaban por el calor que la lanza emitía, pues estaba encendida al rojo vivo, de pronto un rayo impactó la lanza lazándola a lo lejos.

—¡No! No me detendré… ¡yo te salvaré Lita! —gimió Mina arrastrándose prácticamente por el suelo hasta donde se encontraba la lanza.

Nuevamente la tomó con sus manos, y otro rayo cayó, y tras de este otro más, pero aún así Mina no se daba por vencida.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir los rayos que iban cayendo sobre ella, aún así no se detuvo en ningún momento, y continuaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para sacar la lanza que estaba insertada… hasta que por fin lo logró con todo el coraje que Mina pudo sentir.

Cuando logró sacarla, esta simplemente desapareció, pero junto con ella también la Sailor del Trueno que la acompañaba.

—Gracias, Mina… gracias…— fue lo último que le dijo Sailor Júpiter cuando desapareció en conjunto con la lanza.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Lita luchaba ferozmente protegiendo a Hana, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

—¡No podemos permitir esto! —gritaba Sailor Urano.

—Si ella no es capaz de defenderse sola, no merece ser llamada Sailor Scout —repetía Sailor Mars con un aire de apatía, disfrazando sus verdaderos motivos, su afán de que Lita despertara por fin.

—¡Maremoto de Neptuno! —resonó el ataque de sailor Neptune, el cual se regresaba a ella ferozmente con la misma intensidad enviada. Las Sailor luchaban por romper la barrera para salvar a Lita, todas, excepto Sailor Mars, quien había adoptado una posición intransigente.

Sailor Saturo sentía una extraña energía acercándose hacía ella, era más que un reflejo; por un ínstate lo sintió en el espacio, vio brillar hacia ella la lanza de Júpiter y tras de ella Sailor Júpiter

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Lita eres tú? ¿Qué pasa? —Sailor Saturno no entendía quien era aquella.

—Querida hermana, veo que no has despertado todavía, pronto lo harás —expresó ese espejismo de Júpiter mirando con un cariño absoluta a la Sailor de la Destrucción.

—¿Cómo que hermana ? —se preguntó Sailor Saturno, mientras sentía un cariño filial que nacía hacia Júpiter.

—En el Milenio de Plata, nosotras fuimos hermanas, tú eras mi pequeña hermana, ya que el Rey de Saturno se casó con la Reina de Júpiter en el pasado, al tener dos herederas a cada una se nos entregó un reino respectivamente, a mí se me dio el derecho de sucesión de Júpiter, y a ti el de Saturno —explicó aquella Sailor Júpiter del pasado a Hotaru.

—¿En-en el Milenio de… Plata?... No entiendo, ambas somos tan diferentes pero nos completamos, ya que Júpiter es el antagónico de Saturno, sin uno no existe el otro, he venido para que me des el permiso de despertar como una sailor completa sabiendo y asumiendo las consecuencias, ya que la Reina de la Luna me lo ha ordenado así, pero antes quería verte, antes de despertar totalmente —indicó aquella Júpiter del pasado con emoción discreta.

Cuando su lanza y ella desaparecieron, los ojos de Saturno quedaron fijos en aquella visión, ella siempre se sintió sola, pero jamás había confraternizado con aquella Sailor del Trueno.

Con la reciente confesión, Saturno se sentía perdida entre un mar de ideas, y los ataques a su alrededor parecían no existir para ella, sin embargo, la pelea de Lita continuaba.

—¡Revolución de Muerte y Resurrección! —gritó _Sailor Saturno su poder_para tratar de eliminar aquella barrera que le impedía ayudar a Lita, y Hotaru se desesperó aún más cuando pudo observar un hilo de sangre recorriendo la mano de Lita.

—Lita… hermana… no mueras —señaló la Sailor de la destrucción con tristeza.

—Cómo que… ¿hermana? —masculló Lita mientras evadía otro ataque del enemigo.

Lita se sintió paralizada con la palabra "Hermana", sintió en su mente que ciertos recuerdos venían a ella.

Su mente se aclaró cuando se visualizó en un tiempo lejano… en el Planeta Júpiter…

—_Ya tranquilízate, ya mismo conocerás a tú nueva hermanita_—_manifestó un gentil hombre mientras acariciaba una cabellera castaña._

—_Listo mi Rey, puede pasar_—_informó una doncella, mientras invitaba a pasar al Rey y a la Pequeña Princesa de Júpiter a un elegante salón._

—_Mi amor, mira que linda es, tiene tu mirada_—_expresó la Reina mientras le mostraba una hermosa bebé con hermosos ojos violeta, tan parecido a los de su padre._

—_¿Ella es mi nueva hermanita?_—_preguntó sonriente la pequeña castaña._

—_Así es, te presento la pequeña princesa de Saturno, ¡ya tengo a dos hermosas princesas!_—_dijo la madre de la castaña._

—_Mi pequeña Lita, Júpiter y Saturno son más que planetas hermanos, ambos tienen un poder que complemente al otro, sin el uno el otro no puede existir, ya que ambos son sus opuestos y el equilibrio en poder_—_le explicó el Rey a la pequeña Princesa Júpiter mientras observaba la lanza de Júpiter y de Saturno que se encontraba en la habitación._

…en la batalla, Lita se inundó de un sentimiento filial hacía a Hotaru.

Hotaru y ella eran muy parecidas, ambas solas, prontas para darse a querer, pero a la vez un poco retraídas.

—¡Hermana! —pronunció Lita mientras el brillo del símbolo de Júpiter renacía en ella.

Una imagen con la Lanza de Júpiter apareció delante de ella y la silueta de Sailor Saturno delante suyo, todas se quedaron perplejas al ver a Hotaru y divisar a su vez, a una presencia astral de Hotaru presente a Lita.

—Querida hermana he venido a dejarte tú lanza —fueron las únicas palabras de esta aparición mientras desaparecía tan rápidamente como había surgido, La lanza de Júpiter era tomada por Lita.

—¡Hermana usa tu lanza ya! —gritó Hotaru mientras el símbolo de Saturno brillaba también en su frente.

Lita se transformó entonces en Sailor Júpiter, imponiendo su nuevo traje de Sailor ceñido al cuerpo, ya que sus uniformes iban evolucionando a medida que renacían como Sailor Completas.

—¡Yo soy Sailor Júpiter guardiana del trueno, y protectora del Reino Lunar y sus Reinos, mi poder va más allá de tu entendimiento!... ¡Ataque de renacimiento de Júpiter!

Poderosas cargas eléctricas resonaban en el suelo como pequeñas ondas de choques, las cuales cubrían a Lita, pero estas no le hacían daño alguno.

El enemigo fue destruido completamente, y Hana estuvo a salvo.

—¿Qué-qué fue eso? —preguntó Haruka bastante intrigada.

—Chicas tenemos que conversar, pero no aquí, reunámonos mañana en la casa Haruka, tengo cosas transcendentales que decirles —señaló Sailor Mars seriamente.

Tal vez Sailor Mars, después de haber despertado, tomaba el lugar de líder, sucesora de Sailor Venus, ya que era la segunda a cargo después de Mina.

Las chicas se quedaron con muchas preguntas, pero optaron por hacer caso a las palabras de Sailor Mars, no sin antes mirar a Hana que no entendía que pasaba.

—Lita necesito que me acompañes —dijo Amy que ya había cambiado su apariencia de Sailor Mercury.

Así Amy llevó a Hana hacer los mismo exámenes de Violet y Sayaka, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella sería un clon más de Serena, pero la pregunta era ¿Cuántos de estos clones existían? mucha preguntas, demasiadas hipótesis y ninguna respuesta.

—Mí Señora, a muerto otro más de nuestro hombres —dijo un hombre vestido de armadura que rendía pleitesía a la Guerrera de la Luna Nueva, que no miraba con aceptación una derrota más. Apretó fuertemente sus puños haciéndose incluso una pequeña herida con sus propias uñas.

—Malditas Sailors… acabare con ustedes —dijo molesta la Guerrera de La Luna Nueva.

Maberick, en otro extremo del universo, se enteraba de los fracasos del otro oponente en La Tierra…

—Vaya, ni ella puede contra las sailors, esas chiquitas se vuelven cada vez más fuertes, cada día, pero pronto acabaré con ellas, cuando mi fuerza se haya restablecido.

Envuelta en una nube de gases de hidrógenos se encontraba Mina perdida. Alzó a divisar una imagen conocida para ella, era Sailor Saturno.

—Disculpa por no haberte podido recibir antes, pero tenía asuntos pendientes, sígueme —le indicó la Saturno del pasado en tono muy tierno.

—Mi planeta es Saturno, es muy diferente a los demás planetas ya que igual Júpiter nuestro planeta está lleno de hidrogeno el cual provoca esta nubosidad que nos rodea; pero también duplican dos veces el reflejo del sol a pesar de que nos encontramos lejos de él — se escuchaba la voz de Saturno entre la sombras, ya que el planeta Saturno era como una zona pantanosa, rodeada de pequeños volcanes y nubes llenas de hidrógeno además de pequeños géiseres por doquier.

—Tu prueba es un complemento de tú maduración, es el complemento de la prueba que hiciste en el Planeta Júpiter, el Planeta de mi querida Hermana mayor.

—¿Tú… y Sailor Júpiter… son hermanas? —preguntó Mina sombrada.

—Así es, ella es mi hermana mayor y ambas nacimos con un don opuesto a de la otra, pero a la vez somos un solo complemento. No siempre las cosas son de color de rosa, Mina, a veces hay que desconfiar y ser precavido ante lo peor, tomando posiciones inflexible para ser una gran líder, tienes que tener muchos puntos de vista y una sola decisión.

Mina la escuchaba atenta.

—Ahora bien —retomó la palabra Saturno—, he aquí la puerta, esta es la puerta del Planeta Urano la cual te llevará con la Sailor Scout del Viento, aquella que alguna vez llamaste maestra, pues en este planeta la Madre de sailor Urano te entrenó, al mismo nivel que a su hija, la Princesa de Urano, Mina, ha comenzado una nueva etapa de entrenamiento.

—¡¿Esto es todo? —dijo Mina extrañada.

—La prueba de Saturno no es prueba física, ya que la prueba la tuviste en Júpiter cuando alzaste la Lanza de Júpiter, liberando del poder de la Sailor que estaba dormida para que pudiera formar una parte de su yo de La Tierra, mis palabras no son pruebas, son el complemento de lo aprendido en Júpiter, una palabra sabia es más que una prueba, es una experiencia que conlleva mucha responsabilidad, que ha sido depositada en ti por derecho de sucesión, y además por tu capacidad de despido mi princesa

Sailor Saturno hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Mina sintió muchas dudas. Se preguntaba si era conveniente abrir o no la puerta, tal vez era una trampa, estuvo analizando si cruzar o no la puerta varios minutos, pero sus instintos y su valor le indicaron otra cosa, entonces abrió la puerta y enseguida fue traslada al planeta de Urano. Mina se sentía más segura de sí y un poco más madura a la vez.

Al llegar a Urano sintió que el frio le quemaba el cuerpo, este planeta era tan frio y sus ventiscas eran más fuerte que las de Júpiter, Mina se sentía vencida con este implacable clima simplemente no podía mantenerse de pide.

—Veo que has llegado, abrígate —le indicó una voz, era la de Sailor Urano, la sailor del viento, quien le estiró un grueso abrigo.

Mina seguía el paso de Urano con dificultad, ya que sus heridas ya hacían estrago en ella, llegaron a un majestuoso castillo de hielo. Era un clima nublado con fuertes ventarrones helados, los cuales parecían quemarle los pulmones a Mina, incluso su nariz sangraba por el extremo frío

.

En la tierra se preparaba una reunión especial entre las sailor.

En esos momentos el príncipe de la Tierra se hallaba excluido en su departamento entre su tristeza incalculable y las continuas apariciones de su amada, que se le presentaba en visiones tratándolo de consolar, día con día. Desde su muerte, Serena se le aparecía casi siempre tratando de una manera aliciente calmar un poco su trágica pena, la cual lo envolvía y no lo dejaba vivir su vida cotidiana.

—Mi princesa te extraño tanto —era la continua frase que acompañaba siempre a Darién con olor a nostalgia.

Su teléfono sonó, pero ésta no fue cualquier llamada, era la llamada de Amy Mizuno, que le hacía el llamamiento de su presencia en la Casa Tenou para hacerle participe del nuevo enemigo y demás asuntos.

—Está bien Amy ahí estaré —respondió por inercia mientras aquella imagen cálida aparecía nuevamente para consolarlo.

Gracias a mi pequeño duende que me ayuda, creo que he aprendido mucho de este proyecto, ya saben quejas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y destructivas siempre son bienvenidas


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

En un lugar muy lejano de la Galaxia muy cerca del cinturón Kuipe ( este se ubica en el eje externo de nuestro sistema solar . Cerca de la órbita de Plutón, ) se encontraba Maberick, el adversario nuevo de las Sailor Scouts, quien era este singular personaje, era uno de los cuatro representante de los cuatro planeta enanos del sistema solar, ese era la realidad quería , acabar con la tierra eh invadirla, por motivos no conocidos , a departe de eso la paz, que solía emanar esa esfera azul, a la se sentía profundamente atraído, se había apagado, y el momento de que ese brillo se extinguiera era la señal para comenzar su misión por orden, por honor y venganza.

Maberick, era representante del planeta Makemake ubicado en el del cinturón de Kuipe

—Ve por los otros tres grandes necesito su presencia aquí— Maberick le dijo aun sirviente

Prontamente los tres grandes estuvieron ahí

—Yo soy ShinHo representante de Ceres,— Hizo una referencia un caballero con una armadura de bronce pálido.

—Yo soy Ahuma la representante del Planeta Eris— Ahúma era una hermosa mujer llevaba una armadura muy ceñida, pero una mira muy segura de sí y un hermoso cabello blanco.

—Yo soy Seika de Haumea— fue la última voz que se escucha en la habitación, un caballero con otra armadura màs esplendida que la anterior también poseía una cabellra blanca.

—Han sido convocados, para hacer una última incursión hacia el planeta tierra y conquistarlo— fueron las Palabras de Maberick.

—Mi señor, no se no es permito ir al planeta azul, ya que es consagrado a milenio de Plata— dijo Ahuma la representante Eris de una manera muy seria, sin notar el nerviosismo que le invadía, al saber de su incursión al planeta azul

—Como sabrá mi señor, de los cuatro planeta enanos usted es nuestro líder y el único que se le permite pasar el electromagnetismo de Plutón, porque así fue dispuso hace mucho tiempo atrás en la época sagrada, igual se nos impiden acceder a ese planeta, la barrera de Plutón no, nos permite pasar— dijo ShinHo representante de Ceres.

—Pero también sabrás que el sortilegio a empezado, y nuestros verdaderos motivos, para invadir la Tierra serán revelados debemos cumplir con nuestro deber que se nos fue encomendado hace muchos milenios en el pasado — dijo tajantemente Maberick.

—Es verdad mi señor, muy pronto Neptuno se cruzara con la órbita de Plutón abriéndonos paso sobre las barrera electromagnética de Plutón — dijo Seika del planeta de Haumea

—Hemos esperados cien años plutonianos (un años plutoniano dura 249 años, que es lo que demora Plutón darle la vuelta al sol)—

El enemigo se aprestaba invadir la tierra, y arrasar con ella.

En la casa Tenou, se alistaban los preparativos para la reunión, se le pidió a Lita que no trajera a Hana , y prefirieron que Sayaka le hiciera compañía en la casa de Lita.

—Este asunto se esta saliendo de control, y es poco fantasiosa,— mascullaba Rei, al enterarse, del panorama completo de Sayaka y Violet, muy aparte que estaba esperando los resultados de Hana, que Amy quedo en llevar.

La puerta de la casa Tenou, sonaba y con ella cada uno de los convocados llegaban, según este orden La primera en llegar fue Rei y Lita, tanto como Darién e Amy aun no llegaban

Todas presentes esperando la llegada de los dos últimos convocados, Luna por supuesto estaba ahí

—Dime Luna aun Mina sigue con entrenamiento "especial"— decía Rei en un tono burlón ya que se habían enterado que había ido entrenar pero no sabían los pormenores del tan afamado entrenamiento de Mina

—Si es verdad Mina, tienes semanas desaparecidas, que tan duro es ese entrenamiento Luna— decía Lita que a pesar, que estaba recuperando sus recuerdos del pasado aún no era plenamente consiente del todo asi mismo las demás.

—Chica, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? estamos despertando como Sailor Guerrera Milenarias, ¿Acaso el sello se rompió?— decía una intrigada Saturno, ya que había despertado al mimo tiempo que Lita.

—¿De qué sello hablas?— Preguntó Michiru

—Al renacer a nuestra nuevas vidas, los poderes las Sailor fueron sellados, al desertar como Sailor en la tierra no se nos fue permitido restaurar todo sus poderes— acoto Luna, ya que de las nueve Sailor, Mercury, Mars, Júpiter y Saturno había despertado, faltaban las restantes.

—Pero aún así despertar significa poder usar nuestros poderes sin transformación de aquí solo falta Neptuno, Plut y Venus en despertar.— fuerón las palabra de un gato blanco que acaba de aparecer

—¿Qué quieres decir?— decía Haruka asombrada

—Tú pudiste usar tu poder sin transformarte cuando estuvimos en el laboratorio, yo fui testigo de ello— dijo una suspicaz Michiru, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la rubia.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué? mi transformación aún es igual— acoto la Rubia

—Ese motivo no lose, pero se que tú energía a cambiado de aquí, algún tiempo Haruka— Dijo Rei para acabar el debate, que fue interrumpido por la llegada de Amy y Darién

El silencio siguió hacia el discurso, ya que Amy le había informado extracurricularmente a Darién sobre los clones.

La charla, fue acalorada, y el rosto de Darién se transfiguraba con cada palabra de Amy

—Maldición, por que hicieron, eso, yo he estado durante cinco años llevando flores a una tumba vacía— decía Darién mientras lloraba

—¡Tranquilízate!— fueron las palabras de Luna, tratando de consolar al Príncipe de la Tierra

—Amy, dime como salieron los resultados de Hana— fue la pregunta de una intranquila Lita

—Sus resultados fueron positivos, ella comparte el mismo material genético, que Violet y Sayaka— fue la respuesta de la peli azul.

—Chicas tengo una pregunta sobre el pasado— acoto Lita

—¿Qué acaso no eran solo cuatro talismanes?— fue la pregunta de Lita, que dejo a todas pensativas.

—Tengo que decir algo ante todo, no todo lo que creemos es verdad, las Sailor Scout tenemos cierta jerarquía entre nosotras esto es, Las Senshi y Outher, pero no es así de sencillo, Lita— Respondía Rei ya que sus recuerdos estaban más claros igual que los de Amy.

—En el milenio de plata las Senchi eran: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars, Las sailor outher era un grupo de Seis sailor que se dividían así. Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Saturno conformaban un solo ataque por los tanto ella siempre trabajaban juntas , Sailor Júpiter es outher scouts, como Urano, Saturno, Neptune y Plut, pero con diferentes responsabilidades.

Sailor Urano, Neptune y Plut, forman un grupo de tres dividendos en tres grupos, tanto como Saturno y Júpiter conforma el medio de entre los planetas Senshi y outher— fue la explicación Artemis

—No entiendo, pero yo soy un Senshi— dijo Lita muy segura de si

—Eres una Senshi, por el simple hecho de equilibrar el poder de las outher y de las Senshi— respondió Amy

Darién escuchaba la discusión, pero quedo perdido en la idea de un clon de Serena pero tres son parecida a ella iguales él pensaba tantas cosas.

—Se parecen a Serena— dijo el Príncipe mientras acallaban la discusiones de la sailor

—La verdad físicamente no, el color de sus ojos y sus cabellos son diferente debido a una mutación , generando que ellas se han genética mente diferente — decía Amy

—Pero los estudios han demostrado que un clon se parece al original físicamente —refutaba Darién.

—Es verdad, pero ella son cualquier clon humano, sus genes no son comunes su genética es de un habitante de Luna que no solo conlleva su aspecto físico si no sus poderes—

—Entonces ellas tiene los mimos poderes de Serena— Acoto Hotaru

—¿Pero ahí tres y no implica que hayan más?— Fue la pregunta de Setsuna, ya que no se sabía ¿cuántas replicas de Serena andaría por el mundo?, el silencio se hizo escuchar.

—Tenemos que hablar con el Dr. Tomoe— Dijo Haruka en un murmullo que solo escucho Michiru.

La discusión se mantuvo un buen tiempo hasta que las chicas se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares

Haruka se sentó en la silla de estar de la casa a tomar un sorbo de su whisky para disipar sus ideas, no tenía ganas de corre en el viento, sentía que sus alas estaban rotas, tocaba sus labios recordando el pequeño beso que le dio la aparición astral de Serena a las fueras del laboratorio.

—Ha empezado a Recordar a caso me dejaras de amar Haruka— Decía Michiru mientras se escondía detrás de la Pared, y sentía una lagrima de tristeza recorrer su bella y delicada mejilla

—Hay cosas que por más que el tiempo borre deben, ser conocidas. Si no, no sabría si es real lo que vives— dijo Setsuna mientras posaba su mano sobre Michiru a manera de Consolación

— ¿Des cuando lo sabes?— fue la pregunta dispuesta por Setsuna —Creo que desde siempre solo no quería recordar— decía Michiru susurrando apenas ,para que Haruka no escuchara.

—Ella a despertado pero no por completo, necesita hacerlo se nos ha llamado a despertar como las sailor Milenarias y para despertar debe recordar lo que en el pasado le hizo tanto daño— Setsuna con esas palabra trataba de consolar a Michiru.

En el planeta del viento Mina se preparaba para su quinta prueba, había aprendido tanto y había recordado muchas cosas, pero sentía que le faltaban aun cosas por saber.

—Bueno es hora de entrenar, se acabaron los mimos, se que el pasado siempre me ganabas, quiero saber que tan fuerte eres ahora— se escucho la voz de Sailor Urano mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

—¿Yo ganarte a ti?.—dijo Mina con los ojos tipo lato y labio tembloroso, como podría con Sailor Urano ni Sailor Júpiter que era una de las más fuertes Sailor pudo cuando se enfrento contra ella,

—¡En Guardia!— fueron las palabras de Sailor del viento, mientras propinabas golpes muy rápidos a Mina,

—¡Ah!— fue el quejido de Mina cuando Sailor Urano de propino una fuerte patada en la boca del estomago dejándose caer muy adolorida.

—¡Vaya eso es todo!, Mi madre siempre me presiono por ti, que eras su alumna perfecta si existieran aun, le diera vergüenza , en la clase guiñapo de sailor Scouts que te has convertido— blofeaba , Sailor Urano ante una derrota tan sencilla, contra la Gran Sailor Venus, no solo Princesa de la Luna , si no una de las tres mejores guerreas del milenio de Plata en cuanto a poderío de ataque.

Mina trataba de ponerse en pie pero sentía a morir, y quedo en suelo inconsciente.

En el departamento de Lita, Sayaka y Hana se conocían, esa extraña energía que emanaban las dos se llamaban de una manera inexplicable, Sayaka sabía sobre sus orígenes una triste mala copia del original se repetía ella en su mente.

—Verdad que es hermoso y casi mágico— decía Hana a observar la Luna con sus ojos que brillaban con la misma intensidad que está

—Es verdad es hermoso cuando me siento sola ella me hace compañía— decía Sayaka en un aire de nostalgia.

Mientras Darien caminaba, presuroso las calles se topo con una hermosa señorita de cabellera blanca

—Perdón no la vi— decía Darien tratando de poner en pie a aquella Señorita.

—Disculpe es mi culpa estaba distraída, observando la Luna. ¿No cree que es hermosa?— decía aquella chica

—Tú eres mi príncipe dijo en un tono coqueto— aquella Señorita

Darién se sonrojo , y bajo la mirada, aquella chica alzo el mentón muy delicadamente con sus mano dándole un pequeño beso muy tierno en los labios.

—Que le pasa— Reacciono Darién al beso

—Nada solo quería darte, las gracias por haber curado mi rodilla aquella vez en el parque— aquella Srta., recordaba que un hermoso peli negro curaba su rodilla mágicamente , cuando era una niña

—Mucho Gusto mi nombre es Violet Uji-Kabane— dijo la simpática Señorita, Darién recordó la conversaciones de los clones y el nombre de Violet fue mencionado, se sintió que estaba delante de una fantasía, no era Serena, es verdad pero su mirada y ternura era igual.

—Disculpe Srta. Debo retirarme— Darién prácticamente salió corriendo del sitio

—Te vere de nuevo mi príncipe— Grito Violet mientras Darién se marchaba.

—¡Aló! si, efectivamente ahí estaré— se escucho el contestar del celular de Violet, su crecimiento acelerado no solo en lo físico venía acompañado con actitudes que socaban su niñez perdida hace unas semanas atrás.

—¿Las llamasteis?— fue la pregunta de Rei hacia Amy

—Ellas tiene que se consiente de su don, no podemos permitirnos perderlas, a ninguna de ellas—fueron las palabras de Rei.

En el palacio de Urano Mina descansaba sobre unas de las camas del palacio de Urano

—¿No creo que sea capaz?, sería más fácil dejarla ir mi Princesa— conversando la Sailor Urano con un sailor con el cabello aguamarina.

—Ella tiene que supera la prueba, y tu misión es matarla si no la supera—Dijo la Sailor de Neptune.

Mientras Mina descansaba de sus largo entrenamiento y Sailor de cabello aguamarina se retiraba, la presencia de Urano, se presento frente a su alter ego de la tierra.

—Sailor Urano despierta—dijo una sailor con una presencia astral, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Tienes que recordar tu pasado, el dolor, la perdida, el amor, el desamor y nuevo un comienzo con tu nuevo amor— dijo esas palabras.

Mientras una imagen se formaba en su mente era ella, corriendo con la princesa de la Luna, en los bellos jardines del palacio, mientras corría la alcanzo cayendo sobre ella la tenía muy cerca, tan cerca que su corazón latía tan fuerte que se escuchaba el latir de los dos corazones al unisonó con el de ella, formándose este bello sentimiento en un beso lleno de tanto ternura y amor.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Antes que existiera Endimión y Sailor Neptune, existió una historia jamás contada…

La historia secreta de Sailor Urano y la Princesa del Milenio de Plata.

.

.

.

—Levántate, Yo no tengo hijas débiles —gritó una fuerte Sailor Scouts que entrenaba a su hija, la princesa Urano.

La niña se levantaba al escuchar estas palabras, era nada menos que la princesa de Urano, ella se caracterizaba porque entrenaba muy duro, quería ser tan fuerte como su mamá que era una de las Sailor Scouts más respetadas.

Golpe tras golpe la pequeña niña sucumbía hacia el devastador ataque que su madre le propinaba,

—¡Levántate! —gritaba más la madre mientras la pequeña se alzaba con dificultad limpiándose un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

—Su majestad, la Reina de Luna le llama —se escuchó un soldado que si dirigía a esta gran Sailor que no solo era una guerrera, sino también la Reina de Urano.

La Reina de Urano detuvo el entrenamiento y fue al encuentro con la Reina de la Luna.

—Mi querida Urano quiero que la Pequeña Dama comience su entrenamiento contigo, y te he elegido de entre todas las Sailors para dicho entrenamiento —expresó la gran Reina del Milenio de Plata.

—Su majestad, ¿por qué no se dirige usted a la Reina de Marte? —preguntó extrañada la soberana de Urano, pues era bien sabido que la Reina del planeta rojo era una excelente maestra en el arte de la Guerra.

—¡NO por Dios!, yo estimo mucho a Sailor Mars, pero es capaz de matar a mi pobre hija con sus entrenamientos —exclamó la Reina con un buen sentido del humor.

—¡Oh, es verdad¡ Ja, ja —se escucharon las carcajadas de ambas mujeres.

—¿No está muy pequeña para empezar el entrenamiento? —interrogó la Sailor del viento.

—No ella me hizo indicar que quiere tener la misma capacidad de lucha que todo las Sailors, así que quien mejor que tú para eso —contestó la Reina dulcemente a su mejor amiga.

Mientras esta conversación se desarrollaba, la Pequeña Dama observaba con misterio el planeta Urano, el cual era sumamente helado, buscaba con curiosidad alguna pista de hielo, pues le encantaba patinar.

A lo lejos divisó a un joven peli rubio de cabello corto que corría por la nieve. Pareciese como si sus pies volaban al correr y que el viento lo acariciaba.

De repente, los ojos de la pequeña rubia se encontraron con los ojos azules hermosos, extremadamente hermosos, de aquel muchacho, y al instante, aún de lejos, ambos sintieron un contacto eléctrico; por su parte, el jovencito de Urano, al verla, se sintió perdido en aquella mirada, como si su corazón se hubiera detenido.

La pequeña princesa de la Luna se dirigió al encuentro del simpático chico, muy atractivo. Al verse frente a frente ni una palabra salió de sus labios.

La princesa de la Luna con 6 años y la princesa de Urano con años casi contemporáneos de edad.

—Vaya, veo que he conocido a la Pequeña Dama, ella entrenara con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

La princesa de Urano se quedó sorprendida de que ella era una descendiente del milenio de Plata, había escuchado que eran una niña mimada, pero lo que no había escuchado es que era muy hermosa.

Los días pasaron, y la Pequeña Dama comenzó a entrenar fuertemente. Además del chico de Urano no resulto se un niño si no que era una niña los ojos de la Pequeña Dama al saber de la noticia del genero del simpático chico se quedo simplemente asombrada .

Comenzaron los entrenamientos y no se desmerecía nada la heredera de la luna entrenaba locuazmente y con mucha perseverancia.

El tiempo pasaba y con ello los años también, y cada día la Princesa de la Luna era más hermosa.

En esos días de fuertes entrenamientos, la Reina de Urano decidió dejarlas solas para que entrenaran.

Ya que también a su cargo tenia a la Princesa de Venus como alumna, había decidió no entrenarlas juntas las tres, ya que Venus demostraba un potencial envidiable sobre las otras chicas.

La princesa de la Luna ya casi estaba convertida en una señorita, siempre entre ellas dos hubo ese velo de misterio, incluso su amistad era fuertemente criticada, pues la Princesa de Urano se vestía con ropa de hombre, claro que eso lo causaba que se viera más apuesto.

Entre las muchas batallas, la princesa de la Luna , sentía en estupor cuando la tenía muy cerca a la Princesa de Urano, y con el tiempo, ese sentimiento fue creciendo

Un día en que la Princesa de Urano y la Pequeña Dama entrenaban, la Princesa de la Luna se quedo perdida en el aroma de ella se quedo inmóvil frente a la presencia de ella eh inesperadamente ,un tema delicado salió entre ambas:

—Vamos… ¿que no piensas entrenar hoy? —dijo la princesa de Urano.

—Si claro… y por cierto Haruka, ¿es cierto lo que dicen de ti y la Princesa de Neptuno?

—¿De mi? ¿Qué dicen de mi y Michiru? —preguntó Haruka de una manera coqueta dando se cuenta que la pequeña princesa estaba algo molesta.

—Nada, solo pensaba… —contestó la heredera de la Luna algo nerviosa y algo disgustada.

Haruka dejó el entrenamiento y se acercó a Serena tanto que la acorraló contra la pared de hielo que se hallaba en el sitio de entrenamiento. Serena se sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento dejaría de latir, ya que al estar a la cercanía de Urano se aceleraba más , perdida en la magia del momento así se sentía ella , mientras que Haruka no dejaba de acercarse más y más a ella. Haruka se movía por un impulso embriagador, Muy lentamente un rubor sorprendió las mejillas de ambas, y más aun cuando Haruka se aproximó tanto al bello rostro de la rubia, que sin poderse detener más le brindó un acalorado beso con el que las dos se perdieron totalmente; sin darse cuenta, un cálido romance había nacido entre las dos, un romance que nadie debía saber.

—"Ella era mi princesa y yo era su protector. Nuestro amor era prohibido, Traté de cumplir con las reglas pero ella sugirió que las reglas eran más que palabras y nada más" —pensaba Haruka mientras veía ese hermoso rostro angelical que la miraba como profunda ternura.

—Sabes… cuándo lucho contigo siento que puedo derrotarte a los enemigos fácilmente —expresó Haruka con un perfecto sarcasmo de oreja a oreja y su sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras le decía esto a la princesa de la LUNa.

—¡En tu sueños! —le respondió la princesa de una manera poco amable.

Ellas fingían no llevarse bien; la Princesa porque esta aparentaba ser muy mimada, y a la Princesa de Urano le caían mal las princesa pretenciosas. Siempre vivían peleando. Mil veces la madre Haruka tuvo que sepáralas simplemente se detestaban uno a la otra La madre Haruka Jamás logro que apariencia se llevara bien la princesa de la Luna y Urano.

Pero eso era lo que ellas habían creado para acallar las habladurías.

—Sabes cómo me fastidia entrenar contra ella —le dijo Serena una vez la princesa Mina.

—Sabes Serena, me parece extraño ese cariño que le esta tomando a Haruka— decía Mina suspicazmente, ya que la princesa del Amor no tenia ni un pelo de tonta, en muchas ocasiones había observado de lejos lo encuentros apasionado de Serena y Haruka, Mina solo le seguía el Hilo de su prima Serena, por que no sabia como abordar este tema delicado.

—¡Cariño!, Estás loca ella es mujer, y a departe si me llegara a gustar no es mi tipo… ¿Qué miras? —dijo la princesa abochornada por el comentario de su prima.. Serena no sabía si Mina esta al tanto de la situación de Haruka y ella según Serena ella disimulaba bien su relación con Haruka

Pero con el pasar del tiempo, se hacía mas obvio ese cariño, y claro Haruka y la princesa Neptune se escuchaba por todos lados. Y que supuestamente Haruka amaba a Neptune y que la engañaba con la princesa de la Luna.

La verdad Haruka no tenía nada con Neptune, era ella que la acosaba Neptune y mil veces Haruka supo ponerle en claro que ella no quería nada que ver con Michiru, la Princesa de Neptune.

Haruka tenía fuerte discusiones con Serena por culpa de Michiru, La princesa de Luna era sumamente desconfiada

Un día de tanto en que Haruka entrenaba sin la princesa de la Luna , apareció la princesa Michiru, que sin pudor alguno le dio un fuerte beso a Haruka.

—Que haces— Grito Haruka reaccionando así el beso de Michiru, todo fue como extraño, escucho una voz de tras de ellas , sintió un escalofrió en su corazón

—Vaya, veo que estas muy bien acompañada, me retiro, regreso a Luna mi entrenamiento a terminado aquí —señaló la Princesa de la Luna entre un porte muy digno. Dejando a Haruka sin palabras.

Haruka quería matar a Neptune por su osadía, pero también sabia que Serena era muy decidida .

Haruka trató de arreglar la situación pero no pudo, ella no tenía nada con Michiru ella amaba a su princesa de la Luna.

La princesa de la Luna jamás le hablo solo lloraba y la princesa de Venus veía con el dolor mitigaba a su prima .

En el planeta Urano Haruka lloraba amargamente recordando su último beso con su amada princesa de la luna.

Haruka Muchas veces fue tras ella gritándole lo que sentía, y cada vez se hacía evidente que la princesa Urano amaba a la princesa de la Luna , lo gritaba eso fue un escándalo entre voces hasta que MIna la Princesa de Venus tuvo que intervenir pues Serena no decía nada la mayor parte del tiempo, solo lloraba.

La princesa de Venus fue a Urano a enfrentarse a Haruka, Mina era un prima muy sobre protectora.

—¡Vamos Haruka, ahora yo te enseñaré a respetar! —Dijo Mina apenas llego a Urano

—Si me vences me encargare que hables con Serena, pero si llegas a perder, te alejaras de la Luna y solo podrás ir cuando tu presencia sea necesaria— Fue el discurso de Mina , Haruka acepto el enfrentamiento

Nadie se enteró de aquella dura batalla entre esas dos Sailors, claro está que Haruka fue la más lesionada en esta batalla ya que Sailor Venus , no era llamada la Sailor Mas fuerte por nada , el honor de la heredera de la Luna. fue limpiado esa dia por Mina. Desde ese día, la Princesa de Urano dejó de perseguir a su amada princesa Serena, ya que había dado su palabra de honor que si la Princesa de Venus la vencía en batalla, jamás molestaría a su amada.

Pasó el tiempo y con él la tristeza de la Princesa de la Luna y la de la Princesa de Urano fue curando. El dolor de ambas fue cicatrizándose poco a poco hasta que se quedó en el olvido.

—El tiempo cura todo, hasta un corazón roto —dijo la princesa de Urano cuando recordaba esta parte de su vida. Y se encontraba otra vez en el sillón de su casa

Detrás de ella se escuchaba un pequeño llanto de Michiru.

—Sal por favor Sirena, se que estas ahí —dijo Haruka con un poco de lágrima en su mirada—, tal vez no fuiste mi primer amor, pero lo eres ahora, todo queda perdonado, no carguemos este sentimiento nocivo de nuestras vidas pasadas —señaló Haruka mientras se levantaba hacia su sirena y le daba un tierno beso.

La abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho , sintiendo las lagrimas cálidas de Michiru.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

En el planeta de Urano, Mina descasaba plácidamente después de su pelea con Haruka

Se levanto de la cama, por el frio que había ahí,

—¿Por qué este lugar se me hace tan conocido? Decía una Mina de medio despierta.

—Bueno creo porque, esta era tu habitación cuando entrenabas aquí— decía Sailor Urano

Mina se quedo pensativa, cada sitio de este cuarto recordaba como era los entrenamientos de La majestuosa reina de Urano, Madre Haruka de cuando duro había sido.

—Si tus recuerdo s e juntaran con los de Sailor Urano de la Tierra, Recordarías ella de lo que pasa entre ustedes dos— dijo Mina muy segura de si, su mente procesaba los recuerdos muy sagazmente.

—Ella ya lo sabe, pero Venus jamás te perdonare— decía un Sailor Urano muy decidida

—No necesitas ser blanda conmigo Haruka, Cuando tú quieras y donde quieras—decía una Mina muy decida.

Vino los recuerdos de Su prima Serena llorando por Haruka cuando dolorosa había sido para su amada prima poderlo superar, Mina sentía que su alma ardía de un coraje incalculable.

—Muy bien terminemos con lo que empezamos en el pasado—

Dijo Sailor Urano, comenzó una batalla entre las dos Sailors, el terreno donde se desenvolvía era brumosos con paredes de hielo y el clima era sumamente frio.

Las contrincantes comenzaron con ataques especiales, finalmente llegaron a los puños, Sailor Venus se veía tan imponente, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de hielo analizaba furtivamente a su contrincante como predador, en busca de su presa.

Desde lo lejos una Sailor Scout de Cabello aguamarina observaba la majestuosa Pelea a lo lejos.

—¡Maldición donde esta!— fueron las palabras de Sailor Urano había perdido de vista su contrincante, Sailor Venus era muy rápida.

Se sintió un ataque más y la imagen de Sailor Scout Milenaria de Urano desapareció.

Venus jadeaba, pero no se sentí cansada, solo analizaba como haia cambiado su manera de pelear como ella pudo derrotar a Venus, solo pensaba en las dos Sailor Scouts que le faltaban.

—Vaya veo que has venido por lo tuyo, Sailor Neptune— dijo Mina al presentir la presencia de Neptune

—Vaya has logrado despertar— decía Neptune,

Sailor Venus, en el milenio de plata era sumamente temida por su forma de pelear y el honor que albergaba en cada lucha.

Cuando fue la prueba de escoger a la Sailor Más poderoso hubo muchas sorpresas, sobre todo porque las outher quedaron fueras de la batalla.

El final fue entre Mars y Venus.

Fue una batalla épica, todos esos recuerdo se iban aclarando en la mente de Mina, era como si se encontrara así misma.

—Yo creo que no debemos esperar hasta llegar Neptune, podemos pelear aquí y ahora— Fueron las palabras desafiantes de Neptune que sacaba a Venus de sus pensamiento del pasado.

—Estás segura, Neptune— dijo con un tono sarcástico

La pelea entre Neptune y Venus comenzó en planeta de Urano.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, Las tres chicas era convocadas: Sayaka, Hana y Violet.

—Niñas mis queridas niñas tenemos que decirle a algo muy importante—

Decía la voz de Amy de una Manera muy tierna, no sabría como tomarían las chicas esta noticia poco usual.

Sayaka,Hana y Violet. ¿Cómo reaccionarían?

En el laboratorio Tomoe, Haruka "conversaba con el Dr. Tomoe" si a eso se le llama conversación.

En una habitación de la Casa Tenou

Michiru estaba retraída, ya que sentí muy dentro de ella que estaba a punto de despertar.

Tocaba una canción muy triste en el violín

—Es el momento Sailor Neptune— Se escucha una voz tras de Michiru haciendo callar la hermosa Melodía

—Siempre eh tenido miedo de Ti, lo poco que se de ti me a hecho sentir débil— decía Michiru Mientras se volteaba viendo la aparición de Sailor Neptune la Milenaria..

—Es hora debemos estar completas, Sailor Venus esta despertando y yo sola no podre necesitamos ser una para esta batalla— decía la Aparición de Neptune

Mientras caminaba hacia ella formando un solo ser, y teletransportandose a Urano.

El campo de batalla en Urano se sentía un escalofrió abrumador una extraña energía envolvía a Mina ,su mirada había cambiando sus rasgo también con cada prueba que había tenído su semblante iba madurando.

La sailor Milenaria de Neptune completa con su alter ego de la Tierra se encontraba al frente de Mina, No era la misma chica.

Mina Miraba fijamente a los Ojos a Neptune mientras la bruma de Urano resoplaba entre ellas.

—Bueno y ¿cuando comenzamos?— Dijo una confiada Neptune, que no daba a fe a los recuerdos que estaban pasando por su memoria.

—Estoy esperando que estés completa, para que esta batalla valga la Pena, es verdad que por ti Endimión y Serena se conocieran, pero a que costo., Dime ¿por qué ?lo hiciste, tú lo sabías. Ella la amaba— decía Mina mientras sus manos temblaban con ímpetu.

—Yo lo sabía, la envidiaba a Serena con todo mi corazón. yo l amaba a Haruka , no iba permitirme perderla, uses las armas que estuvieron en mis manos— Michiru gritaba y lloraba como solo una mujer desesperada hubiera hecho.

En el milenio de Plata se decía que la Princesa Mina tenia una rivalidad con Neptune, nunca se les permitió el enfrentamiento entre ellas.

Mina quería a Serena como su hermana y ese rencor que albergaba había surgido al ver el desvelo y el sufrimiento de la Pequeña Dama juro que esa tal Neptune se la pagaría algún día. pagaría .

Recordaba las palabras de su maestra la Reina de Urano, —entre más esperes a tu adversario indicado más célibe será la lucha.—

Las peleas comenzó , Un golpe era más fuerte que otro Mina era imbatible, Neptune apenas se sostenía de pie, pensaba para si misma que ella no podría ser Sailor Venus .

Era un demonio sediento de sangre, Neptune solo esquivaba no podía ser más.

Se escucho un ataque más y Neptune callo pesadamente en suelo.

Los bellos guantes blanco estaba llenos de sangre sus manos estaban herida por recibir lso ataques de Venus

—Levántate querida, aun no empiezo a calentarme— Dijo Venus con satisfacción mientras se mantenía de pie a su adversario caído—

—Alto ahí eso no esta bien — Se escucha una voz muy conocida, una voz de casi un ángel resonaba en ese campo de batalla

En Tokio la imponente dama de la Luna nueva Miraba aquella Luna llena ,que representaba su nombre.

Pero la pregunta más grande era ¿quién era ella? ¿cuál era su historia.?

Un viento gélido cubría todo Tokio

En el planeta Urano el mismo viento gélido también recorría sobre Neptune que estaba Maltrecha

Las piezas estaban encajando y casi todo estaba al descubierto.

From: Anahis ()

Hola, no se vale este capitulo ya lo habias subido. Asi que como recompensa  
tendras que subir dos, jajaja no es cierto pero lo del capitulo si ya lo  
habias subido. adios  
-

Anahis (), subí unas correcciones por que se me fueron unos errores ortográficos, y como voy cumplir mi castigo que me han impuesto tú te mando mi primer castigo

Mi querido duende eres lo máximo cada día aprendo más


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Mina se sentí más y más perdida en aquella revancha que su propia prima no quiso tomar.

Se sintió tentada a terminar con la batalla pero aquella voz que la llamaba la distraía.

—Bueno, aun no se acaba esto— decía Michiru mientras se levantaba con dificultad y saboreaba su propia sangre en sus labios.

—Bueno si quiere más, quien soy yo para negarte una muerte honorable— Dijo Mina, cargada de algo más

—No me escuchas alto Mina, Mina Alto , por favor—Mina se sintió tele transportada hasta esa voz, extraña.

Era Serena su querida Prima su hermana, ellas siempre tuvieron unos lazos muy fuertes

—No dejes que pequeños rencores y Daño ensucien esta hermosa Sailor Que eres— decía Serena con su mirada que irradiaba ese lugar oscuro con luz.

Mina solo pudo llorar y mágicamente volvió al terreno de batalla.

Al volver al sitio, de batalla Mina observaba como Neptune se trataba de poner en Pie, pero no vio una mirada de odio ni nada parecido , aquella mujer de pelo aguamarina, solo estaba auto flagelándose pelando con ella

Mina se preparo a lanzar un último ataque.

—Curación Luna acción— ese rayo envolvió a Neptune, curando suss heridas.

— ¿Por qué ?— es lo único que pudo pronunciar Neptune

—Ya has pagado lo suficiente, me voy donde Plut, será interesante la pelea contra ella— decía, Mina mientras recuperaba su semblante normal. Y regalaba una sonrisa.

Mina se fue rumbo hacia Plutón, atreves de una puerta tridimensional que apareció delante de ella

Neptune, quedo sola y confundida

En el planeta Plutón la atmósfera era extremadamente tenue casi podía volar en ella.

Al caminar por medio de la fuerte bruma, Venus observo a lo lejos la Silueta de Plut

—Veo que has despertado, no se si felicitarte o darte mi sentido pésame— dijo Plut observando a Venus

Mina se quedo impresionada con aquella palabras.

—¿Por que? Dices esto— Mina se lleno de muchas preguntas.

—Mira a lo lejos en ese punto en el cinturón de Kuipe está uno de nuestros enemigos , ellos son los representantes de los Planetas enano— explicaba Plut.

—Acaso, tu y yo no vamos a entrar en batalla— fue la pregunta de Venus

—La verdad, mi querida Venus a esta altura no soy tu digna adversaria solo La princesa serena podría darte una batalla igual, Mi deber es llevarte a la Luna para que renazcas de nuevo—

Neptune después de terminar de hablar se acerco hacia Venus furtivamente, atravesándolo con su báculo del tiempo.

Venus callo por la fatal herida, Plut la tomo y desapareció, de Plutón, para dirigirse hacia la luna

En la luna los pilares de las Sailor Brillaban y emitían una singlar vibración.

En la tierra las Sailor Scout sintieron el llamado.

—¡Chicas, nuestra princesa nos llama!—Fue la voz de Sailor Mars, cuando ordeno la transformación—

En la casa de Lita Amy le explicaba quien eran ellas ,¿Quién había sido Serena?— en aquella explicación Amy sintió el llamado, Milenario

—Amy ¿Qué clases de seres somos ?- Somos hermanas o somos una— preguntaba Sayaka

—Son más que eso son la reencarnación del Milenio de Plata— término de acotar Amy, cuando ya no pudo posponer el llamado y desapareció delante de ellas.

—Violet, esto es algo más grande que nosotras, chicas, debemos ayudarlas— dijo Violet

—Si debemos proteger este planeta—Hana

—Es nuestra misión chicas— termino de decir Sayaka mientras todo se miraron , atendiendo que las tres , estaban pensando en lo mismo.

En el milenio de Plata cada Sailor, aparecía atrás de su pilar sagrado representativo, de su planeta.

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió cuando llego Plut con el cuerpo de Venus.

El Pilar de Venus brillo y dentro de el salió una imagen de Sailor Venus.

—Para dar el indio al rito de su renacimiento tenias que morir Venus— Fue la palabra de una imagen de la Reina Serenety que apareció en este solemne acontecimiento

—Curación Luna acción— fue la energía que uso la Reina Serenety cubriendo el cuerpo de Mina, y fusionándola con yo del pasado.

Varias imágenes vinieron a la Mente de Mina, imágenes felices y tristes a la vez, y una visión del futro cercano.

Y la misión que se había depositado en ella.

Mina se levanto y observo a todas la sailor Scouts

—Su majestad— se escucho la Voz de Mars, que se arrodillo y agacho su mirada las demás sailor hicieron lo mismo.

—Un cuanto recuerdo no cambia nuestra amistad verdad Rei— Fueron las palabras de Mina

Cada Sailor presentaba un traje ceñido al cuerpo dejando atrás las faldas chicas, para remplazar pantalones, muy ceñidos al cuerpo.

Mina vio su imponente espada que brillaba delante de ella la sostuvo y la enfundo en su traje.

—Chicas es hora de regresar a la Tierra, debemos protegerla cueste ,lo que cueste— dijo Mina muy decidida.

—Haruka, pero que picaron que eres— dijo Mina un atrevido comentario, ya que ahora era consciente de todo sus recuerdos, claro Haruka fue seguido por una matadora mirada de Michiru

—Pero que cosas dice princesa— decía Haruka cada vez más rojo

—¿Qué nos perdimos ?— dijeron las chicas mirando a Haruka,. Michiru solo sonreía.

Ellas tele transportaron a la tierra, Amy fue la recargada de darle la noticia a Mina

Cada una fue a su casa a diferencia de las tres hijas de la Luna, Sayaka, Hana y Violet.

Que se quedaron con Rei acompañada de una Gatita hermosa.

—Luna te llamas . Verdad— decía Sayaka

—Dime Luna como era nuestra Mamá, ya que no se cómo llamarla— decía Violet

—Dígamelo, hermana— dijo Hana sonriendo

—Entonces será nuestra hermana y protegeremos este Planeta— dijo Sayaka, después de este apto fue atacada por las demás chicas y claro la pobre Luna debajo de ellas

—Como se parecen a Serena— decía Luna mientras se escurría de las chicas que estaban encima de ellas.

Luna camino hacia la ventana y vio las estrellas y vio en el firmamento a su Hija Diana, y su adorada Princesa Serena y un lagrima quiso escabullirse, hasta que una almohada le callo encima,

—Chicas me la van a pagar— Luna saco sus fuertes garras y las aruño a las tres.

—Pero que genio —dijo Sayaka

—Hermana, prometo que cuidaremos este Planeta — dijo Violet, mientras ya en la tranquilidad de la habitación todas dormían, una mas desparramada que otra

En el planeta Makemake las tropas se alistaban.

El año plutoniano se acercaba.

En un lugar de Tokio la Guerrera de la Luna Nueva , era notificada que se encontró a las tres chicas que ella buscaba.

—En la casa de Mina, ¡Artemis Gato perezoso! te comiste mis galletas— el pobre Artemis se había comido la comida de Mina y esta lo ataco con un fatal ataque de almohadas.

En la casa Tenou

La única que estaba en vela era Michiru, tocando una pieza musical, sintió un leve apretón en su hombro era, su querida Haruka.

Haruka se acerco a ella y le beso tiernamente el cuello

—Haruka, después de todo me quieres—

—Si sirena—

En la casa de Lita y Hotaru compartían una velada

—es bueno tenerte hermana— decía lita mientras peinaba el cabello de Hotaru

Mientras en el otro lado de la casa, Setsuna trataba de divisar el futuro.

—Serena te amo— decía Endimión mientras la besaba

—Endimión yo también, no sabes cuanto— decía la princesa mientras besaba a su gallardo príncipe-

—Otra vez ese sueño, hasta cuando, acabare con todos y cada uno de ustedes, me dan asco— decía una extraña mujer que se levantaba de un sueño


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Capitulo 17

Un aire de pasividad recorría en todo Tokio, en esta noche estrellada, cada pieza, cada personaje a punto de cumplir su destino.

Las tres hijas de Luna dormían plácidamente en la casa de Rei.

Mina conversaba con Amy. Artemis y Luna sobre las tres hijas de la Luna.

—¿Qué? — fue la expresión de Mina al saber la verdad sobre las tres hijas de la Luna

—Amy, desearía ir donde está la tumba de Serena e ir con las Sailor al Laboratorio y investigar más exhaustivamente—termino de decir esto Mina y los demás afirmaron con la Cabeza.

Todas estuvieron en el Laboratorio al día siguiente , todos revisando observando. De pronto las Luces en el Laboratorio se encendieron —Bienvenidas Sailor Scout, hoy es el día en que los representantes de los planetas enanos atacaran la tierra — el asombro no fue que el laboratorio haya tomado vida propia, el asombro fue que la figura de Serena Tsukino les decía esto por medio de un monitor

—¿Serena? —¡ musito Amy —No , soy Serena Tsukino , soy un programa que dejo para ustedes, con el único propósito que si ella no podía estar el día de hoy aquí explicarle su misión, en estos momento ,proyectare la bitácora dejada por ella y sus colaboradores. — los signo interrogación bordeaban la habitación.

—Chicas , si están viendo este video quiere decir que no funciono mi plan, el Dr. Daisuke, me ha estado ayudando a tratar de reparar el cristal de plata, como sabrán el cristal de plata y yo somos uno solo, hace un tiempo , me eh sentido extraña y busque ayuda en el Dr. Daisuke ya que no quería preocuparlas, el me indica que de alguna manera todas la malignas que hemos acabado me han dejado su esencia en mi , muy pronto dejare de ser Yo y me sucederá como a Sailor Galaxia que el mal me consumirá no quiero que esto pase, pero no lo puedo evitar— mientras la bitácora corría el video se visualizaba la caras desencajadas de las chicas , se veía a Serena en ese video tan madura y tan frágil pero algo más relevador estaba a punto de suceder— Chicas hoy Daysuke me indica que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, e tenido que borrar los recuerdos de Luna hoy moriré para ustedes y me recluiré con Daiuke, ya casi no soy yo lo siento chicas — un silencio atroz, recorría el sitio era, que Serena había fingido su muerte, ¿por qué lo habría hecho era tan malo? Ese silencio largo se podía traducir en estos pensamientos.

—Bitácora dia D , Dr Daisuke, hemos puestos a Dormir a Sailor Moon, Tomoe dice que mis estudios debería detenerlos, eh logrado de una extraña forma crear 3 guerreras que restauren a Sailor Moon eh jugado hacer Dios ella no lo sabe, trate de clonarla pero el clon murió inmediatamente , tengo a Sailor Moon en criogenia ,dos de las tres guerreras creadas están en gestación y una ya nació, no sé que pasara, tengo sueños aterradores , se me ha rebelado mi pasado yo soy descendiente del pueblo Lunar y la Reina Serenety se me ha parecido para infundirme valor—

—Bitácora día Omega, no logro contener la fuerza de Serena las dos guerreras están a punto de nacer ella son parte de un plan desesperado, tienen característica de la Princesa ojala baste esto para la purificación Lunar — después de esto el video que se observada es de explosiones.

Un leve sonido se escucho atrás de las Sailor era la Guerrera de la Luna Nueva

—Bravo y mil veces Bravo— apareció la guerrera de Luna Nueva riéndose y blofeando

—Veo que han despertado, y esos es bueno, para mí — comenzó a reírse sarcásticamente

A las fuera de Plutón los representantes de los planetas enanos comenzaba a traspasar el escudo para dirigirse al planeta tierra


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Capitulo 18

Aquel laboratorio había quedado en silencio, se escuchaba la respiración de nuestras heroínas,

—Serena está viva, —es lo único que dijo Haruka

Luna en cambio se sentía detenida en el tiempo en lo que parecía ser un mal sueño. El gato estaba apenas consciente, de su alrededor, las chicas no existían en ese plano.

Mina observaba Luna, pensando que ella era la única en este momento que podía revelar tanta intriga.

—Luna, Luna — la llamaba alguien en sus recuerdos, Luna fue envuelta en una luz casi en cegadora, y la Reina Selene se apareció delante de ellas

—Mi querida Luna, guardando ese secreto tan grande. Princesa Minako heredera del Reino Lunar te pido que rompas el sello lunar , que mi hija la Princesa Serenety a puesto en ella— Mientras la Reina decía esto un ambiente de extrema paz inundaba este el Lugar.

—Está bien, ¡Curación Lunar Acción! — Al terminar estas frases este poder que emanaba en ellas se dirigió a Luna, Luna protegida por una luz ajena a la de Mina, no le permitía realizar la curación Lunar una imagen imponente apareció era Serenety o un reflejo de ello una simple aparición igual que la de la reina Selene.

—Yo soy el reflejo del sello Lunar, tu poder no puede romperme lo que está oculto debe permanecer oculto— Minako al escuchar eso , hizo que su poder creciera más, debía romper el sello, la ignorancia generaba un gran peligro debía saberse toda la verdad, las frentes de las chicas brillaron brindándole el poder suficiente a Minako para romper el sello Lunar, hubo una gran explosión y las apariciones tanto de Serenty y de Serena desapreciaron

Luna quedo sola con sus recuerdos y simplemente lloro,

—Chicas es hora que este misterio se resuelva las llevare a mis memorias para que sepan toda la verdad— dicho esto en su frente brillo su media luna y las chicas fueron traslada a otro sitio donde observaban escenas del pasado antes que Serena muriera supuestamente

—_Luna no me siento Bien— decía Serena mientras se desvanecía sobre la cama _

—_Querida ya te sentirás mejor tranquila— decía Luna con aire maternal._

_Sabes siento que odio a todos, todo el mundo me trata mal quisiera terminar r con este mundo , porque este mundo no vale la pena ¿no crees?— decía Serena a Luna mientras acariciaba el cristal de plata_

_Serena lo dices enserio— respondió Luna asombrada_

_Mi querida Luna a veces ya no se que es verdad o mentira, creo que debo ir al Reina Lunar necesito hablar con mi madre , creo que algo me está pasando— decía Serena mientras analizaba lo expresado._

_Días después viajaron a la Luna donde serena fue recibida por la Reina Selene obviamente era la computadora Lunar pero el espíritu de esta , quedo guardado ahí cuando termino el milenio de plata_

—_Hija se lo que te acontece, pero tu sola no podrás luchar, a pesar que tu corazón es puro, lo más puro a veces también se corrompe, tu única solución es encontrar a las reencarnaciones de los científicos Lunares, ya que ellos idearon una manera de purificar el cristal de plata y a su poseedora— con estas palabras Serena fue en busca de los famosos científico día con día, sentía que ya no podía controlar ese mal que crecía en ella, encontró a Daisuke y Tomoe , que no era de sorprender por algo había reencarnado como padre de Satur._

_La investigaciones y los analices, eran duros para Serena a veces, ella simplemente no se podía controlar y comenzaba a destruir y a pegar a la gente a su alrededor como un caso totalmente psicótico._

_Después de esos episodio ella solo lloraba, cada sentía que su humanidad se borraba, de si se alejo de las chicas un poco alegando que estaba estudiando, y aprendiendo hacer más responsable, pero la verdad era tan mala que ni ella se atrevía compartirla con Luna, en algún momento ella va dejar de existir y se volverá tan malvada que podría destruir toda la Galaxia con solo desearlo._

—_Luna, mi querida gatita las pruebas me indica que mi condición no mejora, voy alejarme de todos eh hablado con Daisuke y fingiremos mi muerte el hizo un clon de mi, y este simplemente no tubo vida, fingiremos mi muerte — así se hizo si fingió su muerte, ella vio llorar sus Sailor Scouts vio las peleas entre ellas hechandose la culpa de su supuesta muerte , esto la destruía pero no podía hacer más, el siguiente paso era dejar a su mejor amiga Luna, y cada uno de las Sailor veía esta información como algo de ficción._

Después de esta revelación las Sailor retornaron a sus hogares a meditar, simplemente sabían algo, pero a la vez no sabían nada.

Las tres hijas de Luna entrenaban fuertemente, Violet era, la que mas destacaba, Sayaka casi el retrato de Serena se escapaba de los entrenamiento solo pasaba comiendo golosina, Hana era más tranquila, Rei las entrenaba en meditación y Lita en el arte de la Pelea, había que prepararlas.

Darién trataba de evitarlas, porque ellas lo confundían.

Haruka en cambio recorría la ciudad, en su moto, a pesar que amaba a Su Sirena, pensaba en el amor del pasado, se detuvo en la playa , a tomar un resfresco, a lo lejos sus ojos simplemente no podían creer lo que veían era Serena, con una niña de unos dos años, de cabello rosa, Haruka corrió Asia donde estaban

—¿Bombón eres tú? — el terminar esta frase aquella aparición tan rara , era Serena, su corazón templaba sus labios y su garganta se secaron al escuchar su voz.

—perdón le conozco, caballero— fueron las palabras de ella.

—Bombón soy yo, Haruka Tenoe— Haruka temblaba ,pero guardo su aplomo para no ponerse a llorar y no perder la compostura, , observaba a la pequeña niña que l levaba cogida de su mano, no había duda que era la pequeña dama.

Vaya si te conociera jamás te olvidaría — respondió aquella chica

Pero la verdad supongo que puede ser posible ya que hace tres años atrás tuve un accidente, que me causo amnesia, así que me puse nombre nuevo me llamo Madoka Ayukawa, pero si sabes ¿ quién soy me ayudaría mucho?— termino de decir Madoka

Tú no te llamas Madoka te llamas Serena Tsukino— dijo Haruka mientras Madoka reía

Curiosa mi pequeña hija se Llama Serena, pero le digo pequeña dama— dijo Madoka mientras veía a su pequeña hija

Madoka vámonos— grito un apuesto joven, que al ver con quien estaba conversando el rostro de aquel joven simplemente se puso serio

Haruka lo reconoció era el Dr. Daisuke


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Capitulo 19

Madoka se quedo con un signo de interrogación inmenso, ya que los jóvenes se miraron de una manera, muy reservada

— El Dr. Daisuke supongo— extendió la mano Haruka

Si un gusto, Ud. es Haruka Tenoe , verdad – Dijo el Dr. Daisuke,

Daisuke, Hermano él dice que me conoce, — dijo Madoka,

Mami, quiero helado, Si— pedía la pequeña niña con una mirada muy tierna, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Haruka observo detenidamente a la pequeña, ella sin duda era la pequeña dama, Serena había estado embarazada, ¿qué paso?, pensó Haruka,

— Ud., de donde me conoce, ¿Quién es Serena? — apenas termino de decir esto Madoka se desvaneció, Haruka ayudo a Daisuke a llevarla hasta su casa, a Madoka y la pequeña Dama que no dejaba de colgarse del brazo de ella, esta estaba tan acaramelada con Haruka.

Haruka, observaba la casa muy detenidamente, los finos acabado, era extrañamente familiar, entonces recordó que tenía un parecido asombroso con el milenio de plata.

Haruka tomo asiento hasta que llevaron a Madoka a la habitación de esta, tomo asiento La pequeña Dama se recostó en su regazo y quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos

—Vaya se quedo dormida, se le parece tanto— dijo Haruka mientras acariciaba de una manera muy tierna los mechones rosados de la pequeña.

Permiso señor me hare cargo de ella— dijo una simpática chica que si no fuera por la situación , Haruka hubiera pensado que le coqueteo, se llevo al pequeño ángel a la habitación dejando a Haruka sola en la sala.

Daisuke bajo por las escaleras y le hizo saber a Haruka, que lo acompañara al estudio.

—Bueno indíqueme, ¿qué paso aquí? — dijo Haruka con una voz temible mientras pasaba a la habitación

Haruka Tenoe, Princesa del Planeta Urano, Amante de Sailor de Neptuno, fanáticas de la Carreras y sobre todo se te conoce por escándalos, de alta relevancia en la Luna con la princesa Serenety, de todos nunca pensé toparme contigo, es más Endymión me hubiera causado menos temor, — dijo el Dr. De una manera muy seria sin perder la pasividad en cada palabra elocuentemente mientras cerraba la puerta

Bueno, tú sabes quién soy, entonces para que decírmelo, tú sabes lo que quiero saber, ¿Qué hace aquí la Princesa?, Y sabemos lo del Laboratorio, no todo porque las Bitácoras, casi en su mayoría se perdieron— Haruka dijo esto ,de una manera irónica, y

Sobre todo le hizo entender que no lo mataba ahí mismo solo porque él sabía algo que ella necesitaba saber.

—Nuestra princesa esta bajo, mi protección su estado es estable, la situación de la contaminación del cristal de plata aun se estudia, resolvimos, hacer una pequeña intervención quirúrgica en su cerebro para provocar un amnesia inducida, por petición de ella, logrando eliminar todo tipo de recuerdo por su bien y del mundo.

Ella no sabe quién es, no sabe lo que es capaz, pero su voluntad es no ser encontrada hasta que la situación referente al cristal de Plata se haya resuelto— dijo Daisuke muy fríamente

Y la niña es su hija, La pequeña Dama, Verdad— dijo Haruka confirmando lo obvio

Bueno, si la verdad fue una sorpresa, para ella misma, ella podía haber resuelto rápidamente la contaminación del cristal si no hubiera sido por el estado delicado de su embarazo, por eso tomamos la opción de la amnesia inducida.

El mal que aun habita en ella, se ha logrado de alguna manera contener por medicaciones y tratamientos, sobre todo porque ella no sabe quién es, Haruka te pido muy amablemente que nadie debe saber de Serena, es muy peligrosos, el laboratorio lo destruyo ella, apenas si se pudo contener, te diría más pero el tiempo es apremiante, debo toparme con Tomoe, ven mañana y gustoso prepondere a cualquier pregunta— con esto el Dr. Daisuke se despidió, Haruka se fue casi con todas las respuestas, pero faltaban algunas.

Creo que necesito un trago pero que sea un triple y seco para entender tanta maraña— decía Haruka mientras se subía a su moto, pensaba que su princesa se veía hermosa, recordaba cada detalle, de Serena , mejor dicho Madoka era hermosa, se había cortado el cabello, lo cual la Asia ver sumamente madura y sexi, acelero más su moto mientras se perdía en aquellos pensamientos

En el templo Hikawa, las chicas discutían, cada vez más sobre lo descubierto, si Serena estaba viva, donde estaba, eran sus preguntas

—Alguien tiene que decirle a Darién, — acoto Rei

Yo creo que no sería bueno, el ha sufrido mucho por esto y llenarlo de falsa esperanzas no me parece— dijo Amy

Buenas chicas como están, — decía Sayaka de una manera muy contenta interrumpiendo su conversación acalorada, venia con Hana y Violet de entrenar, ellas había asumido ya su maduración temprana. Ellas habían demostrado que tenían un gran poder interno , todavía no habían desarrollado sus capacidades por completo, por lo menos eso les decía Luna

Las chicas les comentaron todo de una manera muy delicada a las tres hijas de la Luna, para no herir sus susceptibilidades.

Ya era de noche, y todo se acostaron a dormí excepto Violet ella prefirió salir a trotar, mientras trotaba pensaba como era Serena, a pesar de ser clones, ella se consideraban hija de ella ya que ser un clon solo era una copia de alguien más , pensaba en eso , hasta que se tropezó con alguien.

¿Por qué no te fijas, por dónde vas? — Dijo un apuesto caballero de melena azabache

Oye yo te conozco, tu eres amigo de Rei verdad, Yo me llamo Violet— dijo ella tratando, de acabar con el mal rato

Sí, efectivamente soy amigo de Rei, mi nombre es Darién Chivas— dijo este sonriendo.

Violet lo miro fijamente, y se sintió extrañamente sofocada y ruborizada para una niña de 10 años con cuerpo de adulto de 20 era difícil entender aquel estupor.

Darién se dio cuenta que se había topado con uno clones de su amada, no se parecía a ella físicamente, pero pronto se sintió extrañamente hechizado, con aquella mirada.

Esto sucedía en el parque número diez mientras aquel cielo estrellado de Tokio deslumbraba estrellas fugaces en demasía, aquel espectáculo tan hermoso, era el enunciado de la llegada de los representantes de los planetas enanos.

Haruka yacía en una cama abrazada, con Michiru, entre sabanas de seda, después de haber tenido un fogoso encuentro, la observaba y no paraba de pensar en ella, su princesa.

Mina en otro lado de la ciudad, sentía esa extraña energía llegar.

No muy lejos de ahí Daisuke y Tomoe discutían .en un laboratorio.

La pequeña Dama dormía en su hermosa habitación y su Mamá, la observaba

— ¿Quién soy? Acaso, soy esa tal Serena— decía en voz alta mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de la pequeña niña


End file.
